Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow
by DanielNieves
Summary: AU Season 2. Angelus cruely tortured Spike by sleeping with Dru, who desperately wanted as a eternal mate. One night a young woman tells him that one day he will take what belongs to Angelus. Complete! R & R
1. Chapter 1

Destiny:

A Tale of Love and Sorrow

By: Jose Gonzalez, US Navy

Disclaimer: As everyone knows I don't own Buffy or any of the Angel characters, they belong solely to Joss Wheedon. This story is gonna be a lot different from the previous one I have been writing, Slayer:Hybrid. I don't plan on discontinuing it, but I just don't plan on writing chapters for a bit, instead, I wanna work on this AU fic that deals more with Buffy and Spike.

London, England

1908

The night was silent indeed, yet tainted with the blood of the slain. The blood of the innocent seemed to be an aphrodisiac for Spike and Drusilla as they fucked relentlessly through the night. Their bodies thrusting into each other, as if the two of them were trying to become one. If vampires needed oxygen, the two of them would have been breathless by now. The senselessly screwed each others brains out, yet vampires did not breathe, and Spike was very glad for that fact. Yes, he was dead, but his undead life was wild and passionate.

Bodies were strewn all over the courtyard, necks torn, eyes gouged, everything you cold possibly expect from a demon. Spike gazed into his vampire lover's eyes and found them to be an empty tunnel of death, emotionless. Spike had been looking for something, hope, something that could truly make him feel alive, yet in Drusilla he found nothing.

Maybe one day… he thought to himself. After spilling his dead seed into her , he rolled off of Drusilla's body, causing Drusilla to stared at him curiously. Spike walked to the window of the mansion and looked up at the stars. Feeling awfully naked, he started putting his clothes back on. Oh how he used to stared at them while alive, and thought there had been nothing as beautiful as them, yea, there had been Cecily. Pushing the soddin' bitch from his mind, he stared at the stars reverently, whishing he himself had a purpose, so Drusilla could truly love him.

God, I was I was like on of the stars, so bright and meaningful… Spike thought. He supposed his sire did love him in a twisted sense. The way a master loves its favorite dog, yet kicks the bitch for fun. That's how he felt Drusilla loved him, and sadly, he was so fucking right. Drusilla was his sire, she had given birth to him into the life of the undead.

"Why do you stare at the stars my sweet William?" Drusilla said perceptively, "For they remind us that we are undead, and that we are not part of the light, for the light consumes us since we are darkness." She said cryptically, her eyes hazy from her orgasmic lovemaking. She stood up and yanked on the curtains, blocking the stars from Spike's view. "I love you William, that should be enough for your undead life." She said cooingly, grinding her naked backside into his crotch.

Spike walked away from the window, running a dam hand through his red curls. "I could be luv, if you'd accept the bloody matin' claim." He snapped furiously, cross with his sire. "If you'd just accept not only would we be eternal, but our love would be as well." He lowered his eyes to the floor, and stared at the carpet, sprayed with blood. The body of a decapitated priest was hurled against the wall in frustration and in anguish.

"And what is eternal Spike?" Drusilla said lowly, "For we are vampires, alive one day, and dust the next. A mating claim is pointless between our kind. The pain would be unbearable for the mate that lives. You know that. Besides, look at Angelus and Darla, happy one day, and other days spent making each other jealous with other sexual partners." Drusilla said.

Spike paced angrily back and forth throughout the room. "Bullshit Dru. You refuse the claim because you hope that one day Angelus will favor you instead of Darla. He is a bloody git who will never love you. Only I can. Can't you bloody see that woman?" He walked up to a none who he crucified to a cross on the door, she was near death, but in a semiconscious state. Spike broke her neck in anger with a angry twist, and took up his vampiric visage, sliding his fangs into the dead nun's throat, while her body twitched. Her dead brain sent the remainders of impulses to her muscles as blood poured out of her like demons out of a holy church.

After feeding off the dead nun, Spike intended to use it as a punching bag, releasing all the anger he had in punches, his fist colliding into the nun's body, breaking it some more. Drusilla grinned and at first Spike thought it was at him, but instantly realized it wasn't. "Why do you talk about me so Willie?" Angelus stepped drunkenly into the room. The smell of whiskey was intoxicating off his breath. His long, reddish brown hair was wild, and his white, button up shirt as undone, splatters of blood all over it. Hatred ran through him like Abel's blood after Cain had slain him. Yes he hated Angelus, he obeyed and did as he said, yet never forgot how much he hated the smug vampire.

Fists balled up Spike looked at Angelus in rage. He didn't give a flyin' fuck if Angelus was his grandsire, he just knew that he wanted him dusted. God, he couldn't stand the cocksucker. Yes, he hated Angelus, but what he hated more was the fact that Drusilla used him as she did, and did not even bother to hide it.

"Is Darla in?" Angelus asked, stumbling into the couch. Spike nearly protested for the bastard to get out of his room, yet he was powerless against his grandsire.

"No she hasn't been back for a while now." Spike replied, pretending to be calm when all he wanted to stake that inconsiderate son of a bitch. Just to watch him turn into a heaping pile of dust. Maybe Drusilla would love him then. Angelus stood up and walked to the bed instead where he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her face down to his pants. Anger fueled Spike deep, the demon in him was furious. Nothing would of pleased him as much as ripping her fucking head, for always allowing Angelus to do such things…

"I was trying to shag that undead bitch Darla tonight, but I'll settle for your Drusilla instead." Angelus said, laughing. Angelus pulled her head up. Grabbing her naked waist, he pulled her towards him, her breast dangling over his face. And spitefully he began sucking her nipples just to piss off Spike. Tears formed up on his eyes, glistening. Grief overrode his anger and he began sobbing softly. He loved Drusilla, yet she loved Angelus. He worked hard to get her attention, yet Angelus demanded it.

"Please don't…" Spike said, unable to control the tears on his face, flowing freely and wetting the bloody carpet beneath him. Seeing the pure shock and sorrow that Spike wore on his face, he slid two of his fingers into her and let him watch her grind on them.

Words failed him. Stunned, and nearly paralyzed from the sight of seeing his 'eternal' love and his grandsire, it seemed as if he were rooted to the spot. Drusilla yanked on his pants and slid them down as she never did for Spike. In doing so she revealed Angelus' throbbing member that stuck out. "How bad does it hurt you that I do this?" Angelus asked. Drusilla was on top of him, his erection hovering beneath her aching center.

"Please it hurts a'ight. Don't do this to me. Please." Spike begged of his grandsire.

Angelus grinned yet again. "Too bad Willie." And with that he flipped Dru onto her back so that he was on top, and thrusted deep into her, as far as it would go. Sobbing once more he jumped out of the window to the hard sidewalk below. Ashamed of his tears he ran as far as he could, just trying to get away from the truth, even though it was repeatedly bitch slapping him hard across the face. Drusilla would never love him, at least not the way he loved her. Drying his tears angrily with the back of his shirt and stormed off to find some kind of release, anything to soothe the ache that tormented his mind. Anything to make forget about that soddin' bint who was shagging away at Angelus as if she were his personal trollop.

He stepped into a bar and had numerous shot of the strongest shit they had. As he spent the night drinking it away, a pretty brunette steps up to him hesitantly and grabbed his arm. In a drunken stupor he nearly swung at her. Her radiant hazel eyes burned into him, as if she were looking through his soul, supposing he had one.

"Come with me vampire." She said softly, sliding her fingers down his chest to his abs to his… Spike slid her hand out before it got any further, and hopped of the barstool, nearly knocking it over in the process, and followed her to the exit. Hastily he pulled his cigar out of his pocket. If he was gonna be killed by this female, he wanted one last smoke before going to hell. She grabbed some matches and lit it up for him. He pulled hard on the cigar, filling his dead lungs with smoke.

"What do you want woman?" Spike asked sharply, as if she were the enemy instead of Angelus. She laughed softly and reached out to touch his cheek as Dru had done so often. He flinched and backed away from her touch. It felt alien to him, as if he were cheating on Drusilla, regardless of the fact that his sire was already halfway to Happy Land.

"Im just here to deliver something." She said. She was not afraid, even though she could see he was a clearly instable and emotional wreck. Though the prospect of snapping her neck and filling himself with her blood seemed like a good idea, part of him anguished to hear what she had to say.

"I see the pain that they cause you… Drusilla and her sire." She started. Spike shrugged nonchalantly as if he hadn't been crying an hour before. "Drusilla is not your mate Spike. She never will be. Angelus will always take what is rightfully yours, just to cause you pain." She said. She got closer to him and whispered in his ear. "But one day you will take what is his, and what means the world to him." She said and kissed him on the cheek. They stared at the stars above them.

"And what is that?" Spike asked curious.

"Something bright and beautiful, just like the stars." She replied.

"And while he suffers one day, you will live William." She said. He stopped staring at the stars only to realize she was already gone.

"That's some shit luv', all the pretty women seem to leave me." He said sarcastically , finishing the rest of his cigar with another shot of liquor and two shots of blood.

AN: what do you think so far?


	2. Explicit

Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow

Chapter Two

Explicit

Sunnydale 1997

That sad memory plagued Spike ever since. He never forgot Angelus' cruelty, and he never forgave him . And he supposed he never would either by the look of thing. Angelus once told him that now he had a soul and went by the name of Angel. A vampire with a soul? How bloody gay was that? Spike had never heard of something so sxtupid. And now that git was on some mission of some kind to make up for all the bad shit he'd ever done. That wanker never made amends with me… Spike thought. Not for all he did to me, not for shagging Drusilla in front of him and making him cry. Spike never heard an apology for all those things Angelus had done to him. He needed to make Spike hurt because Drusilla was out with other men so he needed to feel better, and could only feel better by torturing Spike senselessly and cruelly.

He supposed that bit about the soul must be true though because Peaches stopped feeding on the blood of the innocent, and had instead began feeding on the blood of criminals and petty thieves who deserved it. Once, Angel had been so starved he stepped into a jail and drained the lot dry except for the guards who happened to be decent people. God what a bloody wanker…

Drusilla had chased for Spike all over town, but of course after a few shags with Angelus. She had caught him drunk, and next to a dead man's body. He didn't look at her instead he smoked a cigarillo. The fucking bitch didn't even bother apologizing for shagging Angelus, instead merely tried persuading for him to come back. Spike didn't really want to return to the cabin, or the "fort" as Peaches called it. Who the fuck called a cheap cabin a fort? What did he planned on defending them from?

When he first met Angelus, he had been so keen on impressing him, to the point where he stuck his hand out into direct sunlight to prove his worth to him. God, I must have been so stupid then, proving myself to Peaches… Angelus had been such a killer while "Willie" had been so bloody pathetic. Pathetically in love with that fucking bitch Drusilla more like. Angelus realized how bad he loved her and just to spite him, he fucked the shit out of her, while Drusilla screamed Angelus' name loud enough to break his undead heart. Nothing could have hurt so fucking much as to listen to his woman scream that asshole's name. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for that pain. Angelus seeing Spike break down on the floor continuously fucked Drusilla after that. Memories were all they were now, but memories so old and painful his eyes watered up as he reflected on it now. One day Angel… You will pay…

Tears slid down his face. Tears that couldn't be seen by anybody. Insecure, Spike wondered if Drusilla would leave him for being such a friggin' softie. A vampire that was insanely driven by love. But he was a fucking Master Vampire. He was not supposed to cry, let alone know what the word meant or signified. This very same insecurity was the very same thing that caused the transition from William the Bloody to Spike. He had needed to please Drusilla, after all he was fucking driven by it. She was his fucking purpose in life, yet he wasn't hers. One day. This obsession was what caused his first confrontation with the Slayer. Vampire Slayers were a bunch of bints who secluded themselves and dedicated their very lives to fighting evil. They fought demons of all kinds, but the specialized in the killing of vampires. It was second nature to them. The only problem with finding one was that there was only one, in the whole world, and when that one died another Slayer elsewhere. That could mean one day you got one in Africa but then there's one in London, England.

He had found his first one in China. That soddin' bint could only speak Chinese, so Spike called her China Doll. Damn that was back in like 1903. The two of them had danced the mortal dance, but Spike just proved to her that he was the better dancer of the two. Spike had been victorious, while she reached down to reach her sword, Spike twisted her arm and from behind, he slid his fangs as deep as they could go into her neck. The rush of energy as the blood flowed through his veins , his very being was like an ascension in power. He knew one thing for sure after that, Slayer blood was powerful, and it made him horny.

Drusilla, pleased at his first kill of a Slayer rewarded him with a good shag and fake emotions that had felt real at the time. Spike knew that they were just fake acts of flirtation so Drusilla could pretend that she actually gave a fuck about Spike. They had shagged right next to the dead slayer's body, yet that wasn't enough for her. Cause of course she shagged Peaches again. Then the wanker had gotten a soul and Darla kicked him to the curb. She said he wasn't demon enough for him and refused to be with anything resembling a human. Crying, Angel had run away. That had been a great sight to see, Angel crying like Spike had done so many times because of him. That night was the second best in Spike's existence. He got to kill a Slayer, fuck Drusilla, and watch Angel cry and leave. He thought it could get no better than that.

Spike had only had run into him again once. Spike and few friends fell for a government trap called "Bloodfest" and ended up in a stolen German U-Boat for it. That was in 1942, back during World War II. Spike and a few vamp friends had gone on rampage and decided to kill the naval sailors on the sub. Only a Ensign and a few Petty Officers survived the onslaught by locking them out. Angel had been "recruited" to go help the remainders survive. The price was great and when their hope at getting out, the dying Ensign was vamped by Angel so they could live, the undead kind of living.

55 years and another dead Slayer later Spike finally ran into his grandsire. Before Spike had arrived at Sunnydale, Drusilla had fallen sick to a mysterious illness. The odd part was that she was a vampire therefore not being able to get sick, but the illness was her undead brain. Drusilla had a distorted sense of precognitive vision. The visions started when she became insane due to the torture Angel inflicted on her before siring her. He killed her family one by one and then raped Drusilla. As he raped her, he slid his fangs into her completing the task. The side effects were the unexpected part.

She was sick and dying, unless Spike could save her. The only way he could do this is by using a spell in the Book of the Dead called the ascension spell which should cure Drusilla and make her invulnerable. The bloody funny part was that the book was in Sunny D where Peaches was now at. And guess who Peaches was falling in love with now, oh this is so juicy, a skinny sixteen year old who happened to be the Slayer. Spike had left Dru in the house while he did some recon. But how could Angel love a human, let alone a bloody Vampire Slayer. Spike recognized who she was right away at first sight. The fucking power that rolled off of her was addicting. He so badly wanted a fight that he could barely control himself.

But first he needed to find flaws in them that would lead to the dusting of his grandsire, and the killing of his third fucking Slayer. Spike was on his game, and with Angel gone, Drusilla could only love him right? Three birds, one Spike. He was hidden in a tree covered entirely by leaves so his spot was invisible to the naked eyes. He now saw the couple strolling through the Sunnydale Cemetery. Either they were patrolling, or they wanted some time alone. But seriously, who the fuck brings their human girl to the cemetery to get their shag on. Wait, only Peaches could do something as tactless like that. He could be downright creepy. Spike waited in the trees, stake in hand.

Buffy and Angel sat down on the moist grass of the cemetery. Angel being ensouled and all, or a gentleman as people now called it, put a fur coat around her for warmth. He was a vamp anyway so the cold didn't bother him. He was room temperature. "You have no idea how much I love you Buffy." He said, sliding his hands into hers. Buffy smiled and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"I'm cool with that as long as you don't go all bumpy in the face." Buffy said sarcastically.

"So what do you want to do on Saturday for your seventeenth birthday?" he asked, kissing her neck, making her moan slightly. Nothing in the world could describe the love he felt for her. It was indescribable, yet unperceivable.

"Well, I want to spend the night with you. I want to take our relationship to the next level. Angel, I want to lose my virginity to you." She said, grinning a little. Angel smiled.

"That'd be nice. And we could make love all night." Angel said dreamily. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest tightly. He loved her so much.

"God I love you." Buffy said.

"Do you love me or do you love God?" Angel asked.

"Both." She replied. Angel thought he heard a bit of laughter. A loud snickering could be heard, but from where?

Instantly Angel stood up, stake held high to his chest. "Who the fuck's out there? Who the fuck are you?" He demanded. He vamped out and scanned the areas with his amber eyes. He sniffed the air and panicked immediately. Something didn't smell right. He recognized the smell, but he couldn't remember from where. "Maybe I better take you home." He suggested. Buffy stood up and groaned, pouting slightly. He leaned in an kissed her. "Don't worry we can talk about that later, and it's Tuesday, we got a couple of days left." He whispered huskily into her ear. She giggled and they were on their way.

After kissing Angel goodnight she laid down on her bed. She still had Algebra homework to do. Maybe if she got lucky and woke up early she could do it then, or she could do it as soon as she got to her class. The only thing that filled her mind was Angel. How she badly wanted to lose her virginity to him. How she wanted to feel his hard… Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice by the window. Still fully dressed, she walked to the window thinking it was Angel. Instead of Angel there was a young man in a leather jacket on her front yard. He looked hot with his platinum blond hair and piercing blue eyes. But what the fuck did he want with her, and this fucking late. "Who the hell are you?" Buffy demanded, grabbing a stake.

"A vampire who just wants to talk." He said.

"How 'bout I just give you a nice stake sandwich. And it ain't philly cheese." She replied smartly.

He snickered, the smirk never leaving his arrogant face. Furious she grabbed a vase and threw it at him. Not expecting it, it crashed hard onto his forehead, bleeding slightly. As he stumbled, she jumped out of her window, holding her stake still. "Who are you?" She demanded once more.

"Name's Spike luv." Spike said, not budging. This surprised her, most vamps ran from the mere sight of her, and he was all up in her grill and not giving a damn.

"And I'm the Slayer. You might want to try to run now." She replied, never losing grip on the stake.

"I know who you are. FYI, I already killed two Slayers. You're not any different." Spike replied arrogantly.

"Yes I am. I'm the strongest, the hottest, and the one that's gonna kill you." Buffy replied.

"Sorry Slayer. That's why the all said, the first one did and I drained her dry. The second tried and I snapped her neck like this…" He mimicked it in the air. "You are gonna die too."

Angry and scared by his fearless claims, she hurled her stake at him. It whizzed by the air so fast and aimed directly at his heart. The stake was so fast it was nearly invisible, yet he lazily slapped it out of the air. It bounced harmlessly off a tree and landed on the grass. Buffy's eyes opened wide, and Spike charged at her. She didn't have enough time to block and took and elbow to the face. The blow was so hard and well delivered it sent her flying backwards through a wooden fence. The fence broke and she grabbed a piece and swung at the vamp's face.

He ducked it and rammed his knee into the Slayer's stomach. She bent down from the pain and he grabbed her by the neck and hurled her into the air. She landed hard on the pavement with a smack. Spike kicked her back up to her feet. He swung hard again, but she avoided it and gave him a side shuffle kick that caused Spike to fall back and crash into a parked car. Buffy leaped at him, but he moved out of the way and and she landed chest first into the hood of a car. She got up only to be punched hard across the mouth by Spike. Her vision started blurring now. She fought against the threat of passing out. She refused to. Spike aimed a kick at her and she grabbed his leg and swung him into a tree. His back slammed into the trunk and he groaned and avoided the stake aimed at his chest.

He aimed a kick at the back of her head and succeeded and kicked Buffy's face into the tree. Her elbow lashed out and caught Spike in the eye. Buffy lashed out with a flurry of punches and kicks catching Spike off guard and sending him crashing to the floor. He was hurting now, but not as bad as the Slayer. The stake came uncomfortably to his chest again and his foot swung out and kicked her across her arm sending it veering off course. Spike kicked her across her kneecaps and Buffy fell to her knees. Spike backed up and then kicked her across the mouth, and Buffy fell to the floor on her back. Spike straddled her and punched her in the face again. Her nose broke and blood squirted out. "You like it rough dontcha Slayer?"

"Not with something as disgusting and as ugly as you." She replied and he almost swung but saw she was defenseless. She couldn't even block his blows now.

"Don't tell me I turn you on more than Peaches?" Spike replied.

"Whose Peaches?" She asked. She realized she could possibly die and be the third Slayer to fall to Spike.

"Angel. But you don't deny it that I turn you on." Spike said cockily.

"You're sick and you're beneath me." The Slayer relied. At these words , he got off of her and picked her up by the throat.

"I'm beneath you hugh… " He put his hand on the underside of her right thigh.

She moaned slightly. But he picked her up and slammed her to the pavement. Buffy was now seconds from passing out and quite possibly dying. "You're such a bitch. No wonder Peaches likes you. Both you and him will die Slayer. I won't even kill you now cause you're pathetic. In fact Slayer, you're beneath me." He punched her in the face one more time and Buffy passed out from pain.

Author's Note: Hey, I wanted to update yesterday but my computer deleted this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Read and Review please. It'd be highly appreciated.


	3. I guess this is where we run

Destined: A Tale of Love and Sorrows

By: Jose Gonzalez, US Navy

Author's Note: Hey, how u guys doing? I'm trying to update my story every other day and post chapters up. I hoped u guys liked that vicious fight scene between Spike and Buffy. Anyway, I'm not sure if u guys heard about it, but in the newspaper it talked about Sarah Michelle Gellar returning to BTVS. Also, the Season Eight comics were supposed to have been released, if any of u guys know about that, please respond and email me at Anyway here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

She awoke early the next morning, her body battered and bruised. Her brain was still hazy from the memories of the night before. All she knew and could feel was pain, it coursed itself all over her body, yet she was healing, she was the Slayer after all. This morning she didn't particularly feel like getting out of bed, but sunshine was sneaking its way through the curtains and shining brightly in her face. Annoyed, she rolled off the bed and landed on her back. She grimaced in pain, but she shook it off, it was starting to go way anyway. She grabbed a towel and some underwear and ran into the bathroom. There she took a nice long shower, and let the hot water course it's way through her body. The dull ache faded slightly.

Stepping out after drying herself, she brushed her teeth. When she looked up into the mirror she saw Spike's reflection. She screamed and dropped her toothbrush, and when she stood up the reflection was gone. Common sense would have told her that Spike was a vampire and therefore had no reflection. After brushing her teeth, Buffy ran out of the bathroom and into her room. Her mom still didn't know she was a Slayer and didn't want her mom to see the bruises on her body. The most noticeable one was on her face, below the cheekbone. It had almost faded into nothingness but was still a little purple.

In her room Buffy put on some makeup to cover up the bruise on her face. She put on a pair of tight blue jeans and a white halter-top. She grabbed her book bag and made sure all her books where in there. Before leaving she made sure to have a stake in there. She didn't fancy running into Spike unarmed. He could of killed her last night but instead decided to let her live. What was he trying to prove? Did he want to face Buffy while she was at 100 percent? What was his fucking deal? He just showed up yesterday all unannouncy and stuff and calls her out to fight him. Then makes on with the threatening that every other vamp does and then actually kicked her ass. She couldn't remember the last time someone kicked her ass like that.

Trying not to be late for school, she hurried downstairs and grabbed the breakfast her mom had left her. She had already left to go to work, but made sure to leave Buffy some breakfast on the counter. Buffy ate some of the pancakes that had been made for her. After gulping down three of them with a glass of orange juice she hurried out of the door and waited for the bus to show up. She stood out there for like fifteen minutes and figured the bus must have already left cause it sure hadn't appeared yet. Glad she had an excuse to why she didn't go to school today she stepped back inside her house and went to the couch to watch some TV. About and hour into the show she was watching she fell asleep and her body rested and healed once more.

Spike rolled himself off Drusilla's body. She still rested peacefully. Spike had to get up, he had work to do. His body was feeling great too after that heated fight with the Slayer. He had expected more from her. He expected to have had more of a challenge, instead she turned out to be not worth the kill. So he allowed her to live, took her up to her room Angel style(creeping through windows) and let her live so that maybe the next day she'd be worth the kill to Spike. China Doll and that bitch Nikki had brought him to the point of fearing death. During those two fights he actually doubted himself and thought he was gonna die. With Buffy, all he got out of it was an adrenaline rush out of kicking her ass. He didn't really worry about gettin' dusted or nothing.

He supposed she might have been a bit off guard, having spent some time alone with her honey Peaches. But he didn't care, they were both bound to die , and Drusilla would get better. Though it'd be a shame, the Slayer was actually kind of attractive. He never thought of a Slayer as an attractive Slayer, just a Slayer, who needed to die. And you know what the sad part was, he understood Peaches now, not that he was planning on aborting the mission that he had originally set out to do but he understood why he was with the Slayer now.

He remembered their dance. How she moved flawlessly like a goddess, full of experiences a normal sixteen year old shouldn't have. He still couldn't believe it himself. A sixteen year old Slayer. She had gotten him hard during their little battle and he found her attractive. Perhaps that's why he let her live. He wasn't really going to beat up the soddin' Slayer until she accused Spike of being beneath her. Then he beat her into unconsciousness and let her live. He even took her up to her own room. What the fuck was wrong with him, why didn't he kill her right there on the spot when he completely whipped her ass. He knew one thing for sure, a Slayer that could make vampires go weak was not a good thing, she needed to be killed.

So where would I be if I was her? It's about noon, so I'd be lying down still recovering from the bad asskicking I got from Spike. Spike laughed cruelly waking Drusilla up. "Why are you laughing so?" She asked and rolled over to him, running her tongue on his neck and then biting it with blunt teeth.

"Cause I kicked the Slayer's ass." Spike replied, mildly surprised at Drusilla's behavior. She hadn't had much of a sexual appetite since her sickness. Due to that they had slept which each other very little since.

"Is she dead?" Dru asked, feeling up on Spike's chest, teasing his nipples.

"No. Peaches came to the rescue. I could of taken either one in a one on one, but both was a little bit too risky. I want them both in a one on one so I can enjoy it."

"When do you plan on attacking next?" Drusilla asked pulling Spike to the bed. She laid him on his back and settled her naked body on top of him.

"Tonight if all goes right." Spike took a deep intake of breath as she slammed herself onto him.

"So when do we do the spell to make me better? Miss Edith doesn't believe me. I kicked that stupid doll out for callin' me a liar. I'm not a liar right my sweet William?" Drusilla begged.

"No, you're not. Edith is just a bloody jealous bitch who needs to be taught a lesson." Spike said, thrusting into Drusilla making her moan.

"You are mines Willliam. A great treasure for no other woman to have but I, your sire." Drusilla said, thrusting her hips violently into him as if too prove something. She must of gotten one of the bloody visions, bloody hell, Spike thought.

"You know I have eyes for you and you only. No other woman compares to your beauty." Spike said, though deep down, he felt slight remorse and sorrow for getting turned on by the Slayer.

"That's what I thought, just mines."

Buffy awoke and it was five in the afternoon. The reason why she awoke was because of a loud knocking on the door. A hard, relentless pounding that brought her out of some good dreams about Angel. "Dammit." She cursed silently under her breath, she stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. It was Willow, Xander, and of course Giles.

"What happened Buffy, we were so worried about you and all. Remember we don't need no extra worriedness." The shy, slightly geeky Willow said. They stepped through her door and sat down on her couch.

"Yea Buff, we were kind of expecting you at school, that's where teens go to get edumacation." Xander said sarcastically. Buffy smiled a bit at that last comment.

"Do tell us why you weren't at your classes today." Giles said, trying to be strict as her Watcher but found herself unable to do so.

"Well now that we're having a unofficial Scoobies meeting, I might as well tell you why I wasn't at school today." Buffy began.

Willow, Giles, and Xander waited anxiously. "Anytime now Buffy…" Xander joked, trying to coax her into talking.

"Sorry the details are still a bit fuzzy. Last night I was with Angel at the cemetery patrolling, nothing else, just the two of us about to make with the Slayage." She said softly, trying too hard to cover up for herself. She wasn't ready to admit to them that her and Angel were about to go to another level.

"It's okay Buffy, it's well documented that you and Angel are dating." Giles said, trying to help.

"Documented… What do you mean by documented?" She said, a little outraged.

"That the Watcher's Council are fully aware of your Slayage with Angel." Giles replied grinning a little.

"It's none of their business." She said angrily.

"Anything that has to do with the Slayer is their business. And frankly get back to the point, you seem to have bloody ADD sometimes." Giles said, his face completely impassive, serious as shit. Buffy and Willow could not help but laugh.

"Hugh… ADD what the hells that?" Xander was lost, not necessarily a new discovery.

"Anyway Angel gets freaked out cause he hears this laughing, so he takes me home. So I'm sitting there in bed doing my homework when I hear a voice outside. I thought it was Angel at the window cause he drops by a lot and makes sure I'm safe." Buffy said, slightly cheerily.

"And just what does Angel do at your window late at night?" The worry in Giles' face was unmatched.

"He sings me songs and stuff. Like normal people do. Nothing of the sweaty and grunting stuff yet… I meant never, no grunting ever." Buffy said, a little suspiciously. Willow, Xander, and Giles stared at her wide eyed.

"Angel never sang me any songs. That bastard…" Xander said. Buffy looked at him real odd for a second. Realizing what he just said, "Forget I said that, carry on Buffy."

Buffy put a straight face to keep from laughing. Which was completely inappropriate compared to the story she was about to tell. "Did he sing you songs Giles?" Xander said, whispering.

"Shut up Xander." Willow said, smacking him over the head.

"So yeah, I go to the window and out there is this uber hot vamp. I'm talking about hotter than Angel in a weird sorta way. He was tall, but not as tall as Angel. He had platinum blond bleach hair and weird blue eyes. Said something about killing me yadda yadda yadda, and yeah he was English like you Giles, only extremely hotter." Buffy said and Giles took that one deep to the heart.

"I'll let you know that while I have matured a bit I'm still handsome and just like the young stud I used to be." Giles said a bit defensively.

"Really Giles, mature isn't the word for it, ancient and dying seems to fit it best." Xander said. Giles smacked the boy upside his head as well.

"Did you catch his name, the English vampire guy, whose not on the I'm-a-vampire-but-I-love-Buffy train?" Willow asked . Buffy thought for a second.

"His name was Spike." She recalled now.

"Spike as in William the Bloody Spike." Giles said.

"I don't know, why you wiggin?" Buffy asked.

"He's killed a lot of people, including a Slayer I believe." Giles replied.

"He said he killed two and that I'd be his third." Buffy added importantly.

"So what happened?" Xander asked.

"He laid the smackdown on me bad. I passed out and woke up in my room. I was surprised as shit that he didn't kill me, hello being the Slayer and all, but he seemed disinterested at the time." She said.

"Disinterested in the Buffster. Wow he's cool. I never know anybody to ever be disinterested in the Buffster." Xander said somberly.

Not too disinterested, he had a fucking hard on… Buffy thought. God that's sick, beating my ass up and then having a hard on , wait that didn't sound right.

"What happened? You okay." Willow asked.

"I'm fine, just going over the details of last night's fight." Buffy replied. "So whose this William the Bloody guy?" She asked Giles.

"He was a vamp in the end of the nineteenth century. As a human he used to be a poet and since no one liked it they nicknamed him William the Bloody, cause he had awful poetry in their eyes. A woman of high power scorned him and in grief he accepted to be sired by Drusilla, who in turn was sired by your boyfriend." Giles said.

"He didn't seem to like Angel at all, called him Peaches, and talked about dusting him too." Buffy said.

"No sign in history documents such but it does say that Angel tried to kill him several times."

"Why is that?" Buffy asked.

"Spike or William seemed to be exceptionally prone to violence and it cause for the group to be on the run a lot. I guess he pissed Angel off." Giles said.

"I wonder what he wants?" Willow said.

"The last reference to him dates back to last year. Apparently his sire Drusilla got sick and now he's on the hunt to restore her." Giles said.

"With what?" Buffy asked.

"The Book of the Dead. Hey I have that one in the library at the school. We have to protect it." Giles said standing up. They rushed out the door. When they got outside Xander screamed, Spike was standing out there on the front lawn smoking a cigarette.

"Spike." Buffy said angrily.

"Slayer." He smiled, his blue eyes taunting her.

"I guess this is where we run…" Xander said running off in the direction of the school.


	4. Conversation With A Dead Man

Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow

AN: Hey sorry I haven't written in a couple days. There isn't an excuse, I was just to lazy and shit but here I am. Here's Chapter 4.

Chapter 4: A Conversation With A Dead Man

Xander Harris ran like he never ran before. His black sneakers pounded hard on the sidewalk leaving an echo that could be easily heard by vampires; like Spike, Spock, Mr. What's-his-fucking-name? For the first time in his life, no comical thoughts or verbal expression coursed through his body. He was speechless and very fucking afraid. That was all his mind could think about as he ran towards the Sunnydale High School. He would take refuge in the library where there were crosses and books.

_What are you planning on doing? Throwing a book at him and hope he turns to dust? Real fucking bright. No wonder I haven't gotten honor rolls since third grade, and that was with help from Willow._

He didn't plan on stopping, instead picked up speed, and sacrificed part of the oxygen flow in his body. Xander ran so fast, he would of beaten Michael Johnson at the Olympics. He would of gotten the gold. Michael Johnson wouldn't of had shit on Alexander Harris, the marathon sprinter, the currently I'm-out-of-breath-and-about-to-pass-out kind of sprinter. He didn't smoke so technically he shouldn't be out of shape, but then again, he didn't technically do anything else. As he ran he turned back slightly, craning his neck to see how close Spike was to catching up to him and making him his undead bitch.

As he looked behind him, Spike was still smoking on Buffy's porch and the only person behind him was Willow. His best friend. She was struggling to catch up to him. He slowed down to a stop and waited for her. A couple seconds later she did and had an angry scowl on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied smartly, and waited for her to catch her breath. Mr. What's-his-face still hadn't made a move against Buffy, in fact he seemed to be conversing with her. Xander saw Giles pull up towards them.

"Then why didn't you wait to make sure I was safe. Instead you left me for Spike's wholesome evil stomach. Thanks a lot Xander…" She said, the scowl never leaving her face.

"Sorry, but I got scared." Xander said. Now he couldn't look Willow in her eyes, for he didn't want to look at the glare that the Wiccan was giving him.

"Great, just leave me for future vampire snackage." Willow said. In a desperate attempt to make things right, Xander wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She softened under his touch and melted. Xander kissed her forehead and opened the door to Giles' car. Willow got in the back, and Xander in the passenger seat.

"We need to get to the high school." Giles said, utterly worried for Buffy who was alone with Spike on her front lawn. Xander slammed the door shut and Giles throttled it, sending his car forward in an accelerated blur.

"What about Buffy?" Willow asked, more concerned than ever about leaving Buffy behind.

"She's a vampire Slayer, Spike's a vampire. I see a bloody dusty ending in the making." Giles snapped angrily.

"I would agree with you. Hello Buffy the Slayer, but Spike's not just any vampire, he kicked Buffy's ass last night, I mean bad. And yeah, she heals, but what if Spike did a little too much damage." Willow said.

"She's the Slayer. She just has to survive." Giles said testily.

"Stop talking about Buffy like she's some fucking invincible robot Giles. She's human. Just like us only blessed with powers. Spike's dead, fangy, and full of bloodlust, and with more strength than the Slayer. Can we seriously leave her out there?" Willow snapped back.

"We have to hide the book, if Spike and Drusilla get to it, we're looking at the possibility of two nearly indestructible daywalkers. That's what the spells for. Spike just doesn't know about that, but imagine Spike at Sunnydale during class slaughtering everybody. This book is bigger than any of us. Buffy included." Giles said. The streets were a blur, all they could see was flashes of green here and there which presumably was the street signs only viewed at a high speed.

"How can you say that Giles? Buffy saved our asses how many fucking times and when she needs us we just bail over a stupid book. Screw that, we find the book, burn it, and come back for Buffy." Willow demanded. Her flaming hair was being whipped back by the utter speed at which they were traveling. Anger coursed through her because all she wanted to do was be there for her best friend and was utterly helpless. Yeah she was a Wiccan, but what was she gonna do? Mutter a few words and hope bunnies come hopping out of Spike's…

"We're here." Giles said, slowing the car down to a stop. He hopped out of the car and charged towards the main entrance to the school, sweating nervously. He had to hurry, Buffy's very life depended on it.

Buffy's House

Spike calmly smoked his cigarette and stared at the Slayer who was glaring as hard as she could at him. He didn't bloody blame her, he kicked her ass after all. She was all power tripping on being all Slayerlike that the asskicking probably wounded her pride cruelly. Hey, I'm a vampire, all evil and all, when do you question yourself for kicking the Slayer's ass… he thought. I should of killed her, then maybe I wouldn' think about this…

"Are you mad luv?" He asked, a smile lit his face. A very seductive, and alluring smile. But she was the Slayer and he was an evil vamp. And she was involved with Angel. God, How could she think of another man when Angel was this close from taking her virginity? Instead all she could do was glare as coldly at him as she could. She wasn't about to provoke him into a fight, her body hadn't completely recovered. He didn't to be here for a fight, merely just to toy and poke fun at her.

"No. Just itching for a dusting." She replied smartly, and instantly regretted it. Talk about not provoking him and that's the first thing I freaking do. I open my mouth and say something that could piss him off without realizing that I'm saying it. I just need to keep my big mouth shut… She thought.

"Who you trying to bloody dust tonight?" He responded a bit defensively. He seemed edgy as if he were going to strike. Really not a smart idea Buffy, she thought.

"I would say you but I'm going to the Bronze and I got no time for getting all dirty with the dusting and all." Buffy said.

"Really? I jus' think you're afraid of getting you're ass kicked again." Spike said, laughing. He could already read into what the Slayer was thinking. "Cause I'm not dusting, not today, not ever." Spike replied. He pulled another cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Annoyed by the intrusive smell of tobacco she backed away a little. Grinning, he pulled a flask out of his duster and opened it. Then he proceeded to drink from it. Coughing slightly he stared fearlessly at Buffy.

"You smoke and drink? Thank God Angel's not like that." Buffy said coughing a little.

"Come on Slayer, we were were having an intimate moment here and you gotta mention that stupid wanker." Spike grumbled. He finished the rest of his flask in one large shot. He shuddered and put the cigarette back up to his lips, pulling on the smoke. He blew it out in hearts. Buffy watched in amazement.

"You must really be bored." She said. She sat down on her steps and remembered the stake in her jacket. Just in case Spike got a little aggressive. She would not hesitate to drive the stake through his undead chest and send him into the afterlife.

"You wanna entertain me then luv?" Spike said, smiling again, insinuating something a little deeper.

"Twice with the ewws. No Spike I don't wanna entertain you, but maybe Mr. Pointy does." She replied angrily.

"You wanna try then so I can kick your ass again." He snapped furiously. "Aw wait, that's right, the Slayer's a virgin, and she's saving it for Peaches." Spike said.

A grin crossed his face, suddenly remembering the night in the graveyard, how he had stalked them. "You don't know the wanker, but hey you do you Slayer, you're not my type Goldielocks." He added.

"Really, that's why I imagined the huge hard on you had last night!" She spat vehemently.

"You admitting it's big hugh. Seriously I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout." Spike drawled. Who did this bint think she was…

"Stop playing games Spike. I know what I felt." Buffy replied. Angrily Spike strolled over to her and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to stand up. "What are you doing?" She asked. Spike shoved her up against the wall, pressing himself into her.

"I don't give a bloody fuck about you Slayer. You're all marked by that bastard Angel. I don't eat his crumbs." Spike growled. He vamped, unleashing his vampiric nature as amber eyes stared at her piercingly. "I'll prove it you luv, I'm going to kill you." Spike pressed his fangs against her soft, sweet flesh. The bloodlust in him urged him to devour her completely and do what he was best at, killing Slayers. Smelling the fear on her, he pulled away. "Why can't I kill you?" He asked her, but really asking herself. Buffy stood where she was and put her hands on her stake, he came too close to killing her this time.

"Cause you're afraid of Angel?" She asked, her tone condescending.

"Fuck no. I'm staking him when I find him. I just can't kill you. Twice you should of died and I let you go." Spike sat down, tears brimming on the corners of his eyes. "Why Drusilla? Why can't I kill this Slayer?" He asked. Sobbing, more memories flooded his brain and angrily he wiped his tears with his calloused hands. He stood up, and began smoking another cigarette. He pulled a bottle of Wild Turkey out of his duster and opened it.

"You plan on drinking yourself to death?" Buffy asked.

"That'd be nice… To die and forget about everything they've done to me. No more pain, just a soft release before going to hell." Spike said, swallowing some more Turkey.

"Who hurt you?" The Slayer asked, his mental breakdown piqued her interest.

"Angel, Drusilla, Cecily, everybody. Nobody love William the Bloody but his mom, everyone else treated him like shit. Cecily thought he was beneath her before he was even vamped. The English politicians and upper class thought he was a nobody, and let him know repeatedly. Drusilla vamps him and he falls in love with her, only to have Angel fuck her just to spite him. The very woman I loved, listening to her scream his name." Spike broke into fresh tears. "It'd be so much easier if I could kill Drusilla. But I love her, she's my sire. And now she's happy to know he's here so they can fuck again." Spike spat out. "FUCK!" He screamed at God, who was sitting on his throne in heaven. "Just stake me Slayer." Spike whispered, removing his duster. He took off his shirt and exposed his bare chest. "Right here. Stake me good and proper." He demanded.

Buffy was speechless. This super powerful vamp just wanted to be dusted. Because Angel and Drusilla hurt him. Me and Angel gotta talk… she thought. "I can't. I don't want to." She whispered. She could feel his pain, that was coursing through him, eating at him.

"Please…Buffy." Spike begged. He fell to his knees and cried. "I can't live this life no more. It hurts. And I'm not supposed to. I'm a Master Vampire. I'm evil. I'm a killer. I'm soulless. Jesus doesn't love me." He cried out. Buffy helped him to his feet.

"Spike. Stop." She said.

"Won't you stake me luv. End this miserable nonexistence, I'm dead anyway." Spike whispered softly.

"No."

"Please luv…."

"I can't. Not like this."

Spike stared into the Slayer's beautiful green eyes. He knew she had been beautiful, but not like this. Her green depths showed mercy and compassion. And at that instant he knew what the woman he met years ago meant. Without thinking twice, Spike kissed her.


	5. Questions

Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow

Chapter 5: Questions

Jose Gonzalez, US Navy

AN: Hey, what it do? I don't know about y'all, but I like the way this fanfic is turning out. Hey, just wanted to admit something… Last night I read A Man's Worth, I forgot the author's name, but whoever it was, you have an awesome fic. I got drunk as shit last night, and once I read that, I actually cried a little, just a little. Good job.

London, England

1915

It was a bright starry night and the lone vampire sat on the roof of a third story house. He was not alone and was accompanied by someone other than Drusilla. He got tired of her shit again and had gone on a walk so she could leave him alone, and he could regain some composure. If Drusilla kept pissing him off, she was bound to see the pointy end of a stake real soon. She was back at the house having a threesome with Darla and Angel. The sodding wanker got his soul back and everything, but that didn't change anything at all about him. He still did everything to spite Spike. There was something that couldn't stand about the platinum haired vamp.

Not that Spike gave a damn, but Drusilla's betrayal hurt more than he could imagine. Perhaps it had something to do with that chit Cecily. Cecily nearly killed him with her words when she had told William Pratt that he was beneath her.

_William, the problem is that I do see you. I shouldn't. You're beneath me._

_Cecily!_

The memory would always be unbearable to think about those cruel words, tossed out of her bloody mouth so casually, as if she had no idea what those words could do to a man. He had run off in a haste, he had planned to go home and cry to his mother. She could heal him like no other. He had loved her so much he would of given his life for her. Instead he corrupted her by wanting her to live forever. But that day he never made it to his mother, instead he ran into Drusilla, and the rest is just history.

Goddammit, Drusilla was supposed to be his savior. She was supposed to save him from the mediocrity that everybody believed him to be. She was supposed to love him like he loved her. She should of loved him like no woman ever had or ever would. Yet instead of saving him, she killed him, on the inside with her words, and more with her actions. She knew damn well how much he hated Angelus, but instead of loving Spike like a real woman would do, she hopped on Angelus' dick every time she had the chance.

She pushed Spike out of the way like he were her toy like her dolls, and essentially that's what he was. He was created to be her toy. Drusilla took his life and made him undead so he could be her bitch and show her the constant love that Angelus never did. She was hurting deeply by his cruelty so she instead took her pain out on William Pratt and abused him by allowing him to love her with everything he had, only to spit it back into his face.

And just like a toy, he was always available to her liking. She could stash him away until she got done with Angelus, and pick up the game with William where she had left off. Cecily had hurt him, his supposed Savior had as well. Drusilla was the opposite of a Savior, she wouldn't die for him, she didn't love him, he was just a convenient vampire to her. She loved him like she would love a favorite dildo. It was there to make her happy. She used it, and then she tossed it to the side after she was done.

But she didn't love Spike. And that was the part that cut deep into him. He in a sense was Drusilla's Savior. He was there to hold her and love her. He was supposed to do as she pleased, he was supposed to die for her. Spike the Savior was someone she could hurt and always find forgiveness in. Because deep down, Drusilla wouldn't be forgiven where it counted. Drusilla used to be a Catholic deacon, and when she was vamped, she knew the good Lord could never save her for what she was, regardless of how unwilling she had been to receive the fate.

Angelus had started off with her father. Angelus knocked on the door and when her father had opened it, he ran his sword through him, impaling him. Viciously ripping out his throat, and feeding off him. He had tossed the corpse to the side like it was worthless trash. He then proceeded to drain Drusilla's mom dry. Then he snapped her neck as she was seconds from going to the after life. Her brother's neck was snapped and her sister was decapitated. And all Drusilla could do was huddle in a closet.

Angelus could smell her fear, and found out where she was at. He yanked her out of there and threw her on the bed where he savagely raped the poor virgin. Then he slid his fangs into her and sired her. Drusilla in order to deal out the pain she felt took it out on William, essentially molding him into Spike, a vampire who would be at the top of the food chain one day. Spike would be the most dangerous vampire in the existence of them. And all because two stupid bitches didn't know how to appreciate him for what he was; a man who could not help but love with every fiber in his being, alive or not.

Tears streamed down his face as he laid there on the roof drunk as shit, and bad memories plaguing his mind like an unforgiving poltergeist. All he could do was drink and make love to a fine female, who treated him like a man. Spike called her the Prophet because he did not know her real name, she was an enigma to him, she was the one who told him of the prophecy that would happen in the future. That he would take something that belonged to Angelus. That it shined and was as bright as the stars. But Spike would have to wait for that. For the Prophet said he'd wait several decades. Spike did not what this **thing** was. He jus knew he was anxious and could not wait to have it, to hold it in his hands and shove it in Angelus' face. That would be the best day of his life.

Spike just hopped it wasn't a bloody soul. He sure as hell didn't need a soul. He loved to kill, **relished** it and didn't want anything to tamper with his bloodlust. Look what the stupid soul did to the bloody wanker Angelus. It turned him into a bloody bitch, brooding and walking around moaning about how he was sorry about what he had done. He had admitted to everybody that it was unbearable, especially the memory of Drusilla and her family. Hearing this, Drusilla ran off crying, realizing the full meaning of what she had been turned into. Memories flooded her mind like visions, and she screamed and attempted to stake herself to stop the hurting. She just wanted to die and forget about that night.

Spike of course had been there, the whole time for her. He had lied there next to her on the bed, stroking her hair, telling her how much he loved her, anything he could to help the woman of his life. She smiled and looked into the blue depths of his eyes and told him that one day she would love him, except when she said that she was speaking of herself in third person. She saw the love in Spike's eyes, and she seduced him once more, to later on betray him. It didn't matter what he did for her, he was never good enough for her. No matter how much he loved her, he would never amount to what she wanted.

He would never be enough for any woman. Cecily didn't love him, Drusilla didn't, who would then? No one would. Spike would never feel love, which is why he killed like he did. He killed because all he received from the world was hate, his mother loved him , but his last memory of her was as a vampire who slaughtered him with her words. So since he couldn't be loved, then neither could anyone else. He attacked, destroyed families, because he didn't have one, he wasn't loved. He never would, so if the world couldn't love him, if God couldn't love him, that meant that love didn't exist right?

Drusilla never realized the monster she and Cecily created. If either of them could of shown the smallest amount of love to William Pratt, the real person inside him, then maybe he could have been happy for once in his existence and could feel love. But the only love he ever saw was the love that he gave out, never to be returned to him. Spike cried a lot, wondering what it was about him that made him so despicable that he could never be loved. Was it the poetry? Was that why Cecily told him he was beneath her? Was it because of the bumpies and fangs? Wait, Dru had fangs and she still couldn't love him, yet she loved Angelus.

What was it about that fucking wanker that everyone loved. He killed relentlessly and more gruesomely and yet he gets blessed with a soul, with a future with possible redemption. And all Angelus ever was a drunk and a killer. Spike loved throughout his whole life and you know what he'd receive, a dusty ending with no hope for redemption. Because he was a vampire, a demon, therefore unable to be loved or forgiven. All he had done was love, and look where he ended up. With an abusive life and no hope to ever see the Creator one day. Why was God cruel to him? He had always loved him from birth. He read the Bible, went to church, even gave half his allowances away for offering. Was he like Cain? Was his offering not good enough? Why did God torture him so? He was going to hell in the end, the least he could of done was let him live his unlife happily, but no the suffering never ended for Spike. All he could do was what he was doing now.

1916

The Prophet didn't love Spike. But she didn't hate him either. She gave Spike the closest thing to love. Happiness. She slept with him, but didn't verbally abuse him afterwards. Instead she offered up her neck for him to drink from. She didn't sleep with his immortal enemy. Instead she remained a faithful friend. She gave him so much more Drusilla ever would. Drusilla had found out about their hidden relationship and killed the Prophet cold bloodedly. Drusilla in a rage, gutted the poor bint, and left her intestines hanging off the porch of her house.

Spike got it back home. She beat him senselessly. He refused to strike his sire, and she attacked viciously for his betrayal. Spike would never know love, just pain.

Present

The Slayer could taste the fear coming off him in huge waves. She could taste the salty sweetness of his tears on his moist lips. Unable to control himself, he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue passage. She was burning him up with her lips, Spike was afraid he'd dust if she continued. But right now he didn't care, him dusting right now would be so much better than the life he always had. If he died now , he die happily.

Unable to control the rising emotions, Spike wrapped his arms around the Slayer's waist. He pushed her up against the wall, continuing the kiss. He was hard now, hard like a rock, and he knew she could feel it , pushing against her jeans. Even though the Slayer was showing him compassion, he feared something horrible was bound to happen. Tears still wouldn't stop streaming down his face. He couldn't control it.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Spike." She said softly, jutting her bottom lip out at him. Growling ferociously he claimed her lips once more and gave her what he Drusilla would't take. Raw emotion. He slid his lips down to the Slayer's neck and trailed a wet path down to her collarbone. She moaned against him, and the smell of her arousal was as close to heaven as he'd ever get.

"What are we doing Slayer?" He pulled himself away from her. The Master Vampire stared at her with those icy blue eyes.

"Making out." She replied.

"I can see that but…" He lowered his head down. He turned into a vamp. "This can't be." He leapt on Buffy and bared his fangs at her. He didn't strike though, he didn't bite her, but it was terrifying enough to have the Slayer react. She punched him in the face knocking him back. She kicked him across the jaw and he didn't even bother blocking it. He took the hit and laid out flat on his back.

"I should stake you…" Buffy said angrily, for her trust was broken.

"Go ahead. It's your job." Spike said, wanting that bittersweet death so he could lie in peace, something he never had.

"I trusted you for a second…" She brought the stake down hard on his shoulder. Spike groaned at the feel of the sharp would through his bone.

"I'm a vampire, you're a Slayer. Just kill me." Spike said pitifully. The Slayer was straddling his waist now, her face hovering inches over his. She glared at him, and to him, she was the most beautiful thing in existence. Her green eyes burned a whole into his mind, absorbing what she could about him.

"I don't want to, not yet." She said, and brought her lips down to his and kissed him. She couldn't control it. She cared about Angel, she knew that, but her body wanted Spike entirely. So did she. She sensed he had been through hell all his life and unlife and for these few moments she wanted to save him from the emptiness that would devour him. As their tongues dueled it out she grinded her mound onto his erection and wanted him to devour her. Like Angel hadn't. Like she never he never would.

"Buffy…"

Giles and the Scoobies were back.


	6. Who needs a soul?

Destiny: A tale of love and Sorrow

Chapter 6: who needs a soul?

Disclaimer: Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and help me by giving me the little nudge I need to write this story. Keep up with the reviews.

_What am I doing? She's the bloody Slayer, and she's got me all hard and ready to go. What is it about her? What makes her different from China Doll and Nikki Wood? China was pretty as well as the dark skinned Nikki but that didn't stop me from doing what needed to be done… I still killed them. What is it about Buffy? She's got Angel whipped, something that only Darla could do to him, but fuck that I'm Spike, Slayer of Slayers. A bloody Master Vampire, yet, I can't help what I feel. How she completely melts me with just the slightest touch of her lips._

_Not even Drusilla had me to the point where I'd beg for just one more kiss. This Slayer could kill me, yet I'm headed down a dangerous path that will sure end with dust. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with her? Showing me compassion and mercy as if I couldn't easily break her neck. Yet I don't want to. I refuse to believe I'm falling for her. I don't need her or anyone. This cannot be. I'm falling for the soddin' Slayer. I'm falling, and no one will be there to pick me up after it's all said and done._

"Buffy, what the hell is going on? Please do give me an explanation." Giles, her Watcher said. For once Xander remained speechless with no witty remark to say. Buffy looked away from them, and stared into the sad depth's of Spike's eyes. They were deep and remorseful, and she could not help but burn on the inside at the thought of being with this vampire.

"We were fighting and me being clumsy and everythin' I tripped and the Slayer here went to stake me." Spike said, his eyes burning a hole into the Watcher's head.

"Now you do know that was the most lamest excuse I ever heard?" Xander finally opened his mouth. "What's next, you got even clumsier and ripped off your clothes, and banged Buffy on the porch? Cause I'm starting to wish I was clumsier."

Spike glared at the boy and would of loved nothing more than to bite that arrogant prick, but Buffy wouldn't of allowed it. Apparently they were all some sort of club or something, in which they set out to defeat demons and vampires.

"Sod with it all. What's it to you boy? How 'bout I accidentally bite you." Spike retorted, and finally the Slayer got off his lap. He shook his duster off and pulled a pack of smokes out of his pocket.

"Would you like me to accidentally dust you then Spike?" Xander replied.

"Really I figured you would accidentally run away like a soddin' girl. You know, like ya did earlier." Spike said sarcastically and the boy blushed. "Bugger off then. The championship sprints are that way." Spike pointed off to the distance.

"Are you planning on giving me an answer?" Giles said, glaring at Buffy.

_How could she be so stupid and naïve? Making out with the very vampire that nearly killed her last night. What the bloody hell was she thinking?_

"Well I had devised a strategy against him…it just didn't work out like it was supposed to." Buffy said sheepishly, looking away from her watcher. The cigarette smoke looked ghostly eerie as it floated and hung in the air like a cloud.

"And what the hell was it Buffy? Make out with William the Bloody until he turned to ash? Is that your new method of killing?" Giles said snarkily.

"Now wait a bloody second, don't blame the Slayer. I forced her to kiss me, yea' I said I'd kill Angel if she didn't." Spike said defensively as Buffy's eyes began to water.

"You're planning on killing him anyway." Giles said sharply.

"Yea' but I told the Slayer he'd die tonight."

"Don't try to cover up Spike. Fuck it, I got caught making out with a vampire, it's not the first time." Buffy said, glaring at Giles.

"That's different. Angel has a soul, William is a soulless killing machine. And probably the most dangerous vampire in the world." Giles spat out vehemently.

"He didn't look so dangerous when he made out with Buffy. He looked all cute, like a bleached puppy." Xander snorted. Spike glared at the boy and realized he was seconds from taking the wanker's head off.

"Shut up Xander. You'll only make the situation worse." Buffy said.

"That's right, defend your enemies over your friends." Willow said angrily, pivoting on her heel and heading back to Giles car. Buffy thought about chasing her, but now wasn't the best time for confessions of the teenage drama queen, they had Lindsey Lohan for that.

"Just stake Billy Idol over here and get rid of him. He'll try to kill us eventually." Xander said.

"Shut up Xander." Buffy repeated. Spike flicked his cigarette into the neighbor's bushes. Then he proceeded to get the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He lit another one up, and took a swig out of the bottle of Wild Turkey.

"You know Slayer, if he wasn't here, I think he'd be dead by now, he talks more than Angelus did, and I thought that was impossible.

Suddenly, Xander and Giles whipped their stakes out. "No." Buffy yelled at them.

"We're sorry Buffy. It has to be done." Giles said. Simultaneously they threw the stakes at Spike. Spike's eyes, bloodshot red from all the alcohol widened a bit. The twin stakes were aimed perfectly at his chest. Spike though, had a feeling they would do such a stupid thing as attack a Master Vampire, and jumped into the air, vamping as he did. Both stakes missed him entirely, and both attackers had backups in their hands.

Before Xander could fire his stake, Spike's leg swung out and caught him in the face. The force of it sent Xander up in the air, twisting as he did so. Xander unable to control his midair movements crashed into the window of the neighbor's car. Giles seized the opportunity and launched his stake at Spike, but it caught him through his ribs, missing his heart by a few inches. As Giles threw the stake, Spike threw the empty bottle of Wild Turkey. Giles couldn't avoid it and it bounced off his forehead with a dull smack and broke once it hit the ground.

"That kinda hurt." Giles said, then he passed out coldly on the lawn.

"Giles… Spike…" Buffy ran to Giles and saw that he was alive. Then she ran over to Spike to make sure he was fine. Thankfully there was Spike's body laid out instead of ash, cause then that wouldn't be a such a good thing. She so badly wanted to help Spike for some unknown reason. She didn't need to, after all, she was the Slayer, he was a vampire, enough reason to not help him unless it was with Mr. Pointy.

Spike was laid out, bleeding profusely. Suddenly he got back up to his feet. "I'm alright Slayer." He said. Without being able to control herself she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Spike broke her vice like grip.

"I'm fine."

"But you won't be." A dark voice said, as someone stepped out from the shadows.

It was Angel. Whatever name you put on him did not matter, same man, same face. Liam, Angel, Angelus, he was still the cruel grandsire he met a long time ago. "Really, the way I imagined it was with a bloody stake going through your chest. Can't say I missed ya Peaches." Spike drawled, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Same to you Spike. But what you imagine is one thing, and what's gonna happen is another." Angel said, pulling his stake out. Buffy glared at both of them, this was the very confrontation she hoped to never see, and it was going down, now.

"Don't need to imagine it you bloody wanker. You're dust tonight." Spike said, pulling his stake as well.

"Really, that's why you never beat me Spike." Angel said confidently.

"You're right Captain Forehead, but now, I am the most powerful vampire in history." Spike declared.

"And people would of noticed that somewhere between you crying and making out with my girlfriend." Angel said darkly.

"Fair enough. Let's get this party started then Peaches." Spike's amber eyes glowed bright. The unnecessary comment would of embarrassed him and made him blush if he's heart would beat.

Spike charged at Angel, who was already in a defensive stance. Spike swung and caught Angel in the face at lightening fast speed, but Angel returned the favor with a elbow to the face. The blow snapped Spike's head to the side. Angel swung at Spike with a hard kick, but Spike avoided it and grabbed his leg, causing Angel to be off balance. Spike swung Angel into Giles' car and Willow and Xander screamed.

"Hey, my bloody insurance won't cover that." Giles said angrily, getting up to his feet. He grabbed the Slayer by the arm and led her to her porch where they could talk in private.

Angel bounced off the window of Giles' car and landed on the street with a hard splat. Spike jumped over the car and kicked Angel across the ribs, sending Angel flying back up to his feet again. Angel avoided another of Spike's punches and tackled him to the floor, pinning him momentarily.

"Whose stronger now Willie?" He said sarcastically. Angrily, Spike flipped him over so he was the one pinning Angel down. Before Angel could react, Spike punched him hard in the face. Angel's began bleeding and he spat blood into Spike's face. Pissed off even more now he began unloading his anger into hard punches, connecting them into Angel. Angel's face was now bloodied up and bruised, but he refused to give up. Spike had never beaten him before, and it wouldn't happen today either.

Angel smashed both his fists into Spike's chest knocking him off of him. Spike lost balance and hit his head on the rear bumper of the car. Using this for momentarily for advantage, he kicked Spike hard across the face causing his head to break the taillights of the beemer.

Willow and Xander hopped out of the car and ran towards Buffy and Giles. "They're vicious as shit." Xander said.

"Now you wonder why I told you not to piss him off." Buffy said smartly.

"Sorry." Xander said meekly.

Spike grabbed a piece of glass and swiped at Angel, cutting his cheek open. Spike's leg swung out and tripped Angel, the tall vampire falling on his back. Spike stood up and climbed on the roof of the car. He jumped off and elbow dropped Angel in the chest, and nearly caved it in. Angel bellowed in pain, and caught the attention of Buffy.

"I need to stop them before they kill each other." Buffy said, but Giles grabbed her hand.

"Let them go at it, some things can only be resolved by a good brawl." Giles said.

"What if they kill each other?" Buffy said, concerned.

"Even better for us." Xander pointed out.

"But Angel's my boyfriend, and Spike…" Buffy cut herself short.

"Yes, what do you feel for Spike?" Giles asked. Buffy refused to answer.

Spike grabbed Angel by the hair and slammed his head into the trunk of the car. Blood bounced off it into the air, only to further Spike's bloodlust.

"You'll never get Buffy, you're just an evil, soulless thing." Angel mumbled.

Spike kicked him good and proper across the ribs. "Who needs a soul? So I can mope and brood like you. Fuck that." Spike replied.

"You're dust." Angel said.

"Really." And with that, Spike pulled out a stake and swung as hard as he could at Angel's chest.


	7. Dust to Dust

**Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow**

**Chapter 7: Dust to Dust**

**AN: Hey I love the surprise endings at the end of the chapters, cause I've gotten good reviews for them. Thanks for your appreciation. Hopefully I can update every day.**

Spike growled viciously and brought the stake down at blinding speed. Unfortunately Angel saw it coming and moved out of the way, but not entirely. The stake pierced Angel through his chest, the stake going in all the way to the lung. Angel coughed up blood and spat it in Spike's face. Angered, Spike punched Angel in the face and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him onto the Slayer's front yard. Angel laid there, undead blood oozing out of his mouth and from the wound. Buffy looked at her boyfriend and gasped, she was in shock.

Spike kicked Angel in the ribs, breaking at least two of them. "You believe me now Angelus. I am the most dangerous vampire, stronger than you." Spike said, and kicked him in the face. Angel's head snapped viciously to the side. Angel slowly gathered his bearings and began to stand up. Spike stared at him, a cruel grin on his face.

"Go to hell Spike." Angel said, nearly falling over again.

"You already sent me there, you soddin' wanker." Spike charged at Angel. He jumped up high in the air and aimed a hard kick at his face. Angel avoided it and swung a stake at Spike, the same one he pulled out of his chest. Spike back flipped, and in doing so kicked the stake of his grandsire's hands. Spike charged again, and Angel tried to elbow him, but Spike jumped, twisted in midair, and kicked Angel hard in the throat.

Angel fell down hard, nearly unconscious. Spike sat on his stomach and punched him. "Don't you remember everything I did to get you to like me, yet you despised me and stole Drusilla's heart from me." With that statement, Spike swung again, shattering Angel's nose.

"I didn't mean to hurt…" Angel began, but was cut off by Spike.

"Bollocks Angelus. You did everything to hurt me those years. Made me feel less than a man. You hurt me worse than Cecily did."

"Your poetry sucked William. That's why she didn't like you. And Dru, I gave her what you couldn't… A monster in the bed. You were such a softy and she needed a real man." Angel spat out.

Tears glistened in Spike's eyes. His mind played back everything Angel and Angelus had done to him. "Why?" Spike asked. He sobbed and hit Angel again, who was seemingly losing consciousness with every blow. "Why goddammit?" He was unashamed of the tears that flowed from his eyes. Buffy could only watch in horror and in agony. Giles seemed to be fiddling with his voice recorder, probably jotting down vocal notes for future texts on Spike and Angel. "I loved her. I bloody loved her, more than anything in my unlife, more than Cecily, and almost as much as mom, and you, you took that away from me, just to make yourself feel better. Why Angelus?"

"You should of gave her the dick right. Kinda like how I'm going to do to Buffy after I stake you." Angel said, and received another blow to the head for it.

Buffy sat there horrified, and stood up, running inside to her room. Willow sobbed and gave chase to her. "That was some fucked up shit to say." Xander said, shaking his head.

"That's your fucking excuse Angelus. Because Darla didn't give you everything you needed so you used Drusilla, just because we're vampires don't mean we can't feel, I feel Angelus, I felt everything you did to me those years, everything she did too." Spike said, crying hard. After today, never again would he cry. He would end this today, when Angelus was staked, it's be over.

"I'm not Angelus, I have a soul unlike you." Angel said, panting. His vampire body slowly began healing itself, but it would take a long time before he'd be close to good. Not without blood anyway.

"Fuck your bloody soul. Don't you remember nineteen fifteen. You, Dru, Darla having a fucking threesome in my bloody bed. You had a fucking Soul then Peaches, didn't you." Spike accused. "Just because you have a soul don't mean a fucking thin' gramps. You didn't ask for it, some bint cursed you with it."

"I'm a Champion for the Powers That Be." Angel said, "You're just another worthless vamp. No soul, no redemption. Never to find love, isn't that sad?"

"Fuck the Powers That Be. I'm a Master Vampire, and when I stake you, give them a message for me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Angel said darkly, refusing to be afraid for his unexistence.

"Love is so overrated." Spike said, and brought a stake down to Angel, only to be kicked hard across the jaw. He flew sideways and landed into a pickup truck with a splat. His mind raced to identify the attacker. Buffy. Spike felt a pang of hurt, and then he passed out.

30 Minutes Later

He awoke and he was lying on her bed. Buffy's bed. He could tell by the very smell of it. She didn't have him tied up, or anything, instead she had him tucked in the bed, with the heater on for him to be comfortable. He sat up and saw that she was sitting at her desk, probably studying for some school shit. The very aroma of the Slayer was turning him only, lighting a fire on the insides that refused to diminish. He found himself suddenly very turned on.

She had sensed his awakening, and walked over to him. She sat on the bed next to him and looked at him, her green eyes a little bloodshot. "Why did you kick me?" Spike asked bluntly. Buffy looked at him, and laughed at the sudden seriousness of it.

"I couldn't let you kill him." She replied.

"You heard all he said righ', about giving you good dick and shit, so why do you bloody protect 'im?" Spike asked, running his hard, calloused hands gently through her hair. She smiled at that. She looked at him with loving eyes, full of so much compassion for the vampire, that it seemed impossible that she was the Slayer. She was the Slayer, she should of staked him by now. Not that he was complaining, but what did she feel for him?

"Yeah, but he'll suffer more now, knowing that he lost me. If he died his suffering would of ended, but by letting him live, he'll live suffering, but without me." Buffy said. She leaned over and kissed Spike softly on the lips. He smiled against her cool lips, and she opened her mouth further access to her mouth. He slid his tongue into her. She moaned in his mouth sending powerful vibrations in his mouth. He groaned and slid his hands around the Slayer's waist.

"Slayer, What do you feel for me. I need to know what this is, cause I can' let myself get hurt again." Spike said, pulling away from the kiss to let Buffy breathe. He stared at her with sad blue eyes of the very thought of being hurt again, if she did, it would break his heart, and then she might as well dust him for fucking good.

"This could be whatever you want it to be. But first we do have to get to know each other, we've known each other for two days now, and we're acting crazy." Buffy said, kissing him once more. Spike pulled apart again.

"That can wait till tomorrow." Spike said, spreading her denim clad legs and sliding his wiry body in between them. Buffy giggled and ran her hair through his bleached hair, messing it up. He kissed her again, lips pressed fervently against each other, his painful erection rubbing on the inside of Buffy's thighs.

"Goddamn Spike." She moaned, and he torturously kissed her neck, sucking softly and grazing his blunt teeth against the pale flesh. As he did this she gripped his erection hard, and it threatened to burst through Spike's jeans. He moaned, the very sound of it fueling Buffy's arousal. Spike smelled it in the air, and pulled himself from her slowly, torturing himself.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her hair all mussed up.

"You're horny, and I'm horny, locked up in your bedroom. If we aren't careful, I might pop that cherry a little early." He said truthfully. Buffy stood up looking at him seductively and walked over to him, a sly grin on her face. "What are you doing?" He asked when she gripped his wrists with all her Slayer strength. She slammed his wrists up against the wall and pinned him there. She hopped a little and wrapped her legs around Spike. He groaned at the sudden friction as she grinded her pussy into his aching cock. Her soft breasts torturously rubbed themselves against his chest.

"Keep it up and I'll turn to dust woman." Spike said. They kissed once more and all Spike wanted to do was give her everything he had in him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the bed letting her lie on her back. She looked at him, wondering what he'd do next.

Spike kissed the Slayer's nipples through her shirt and began sucking on them. She moaned, grinding her aching mound some more into him. She tried to fight the temptation and ended up succumbing to it. He lifted her shirt up a little bit just to kiss her soft, yet muscular stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and she giggled. Her arousal was too much to bear, and he yanked on her jeans slowly pulling them down.

"Spiiiiike." She moaned.

"Trust me pet." He said, tossing the jeans to the side. He ripped her panties off as well, and the full smell of her arousal hit him. Its aroma so rich that it seemed like Heaven had a welcoming party was waiting for him there. She sobbed softly in pleasure as he took her clit in his mouth. She grabbed his hair and yanked a little. She was already close to coming as it was. Spike realized it and slid two fingers into the Slayer. She bit down on the pillow before she could scream his name out to God himself. Spike was on fire, his very body, being, and demon. She was lighting him up. He removed his fingers and slid his tongue into her waiting pussy.

He lapped up the sweet juices that were dripping now. He slid his tongue as far as it would go in her. Her body was racked in sobs as she involuntarily grinded her pussy into his face. "Please Spike." He continued her ministrations on her, watching her moan and beg. Knowing she was seconds from coming, he sucked on her clit and slid two fingers into her again. He stroked her deep, but not too deep, for she was a virgin. He wasn't in deep enough to break through her hymen, but deep enough to make her come. He stroked her a little faster and finally she screamed and came into his waiting mouth. He swallowed everything she could give him for it was like ambrosia to him, it was bloody well indescribable.

He allowed her time to recover. "Sorry to bring up the wanker, but where's Peaches?" He asked.

"I left him all passed out on the grass." Buffy said, looking at him quizzically

"I'm going to check up on him." Spike said, grabbing a stake out of his duster.

"I'm coming with." Buffy said, and Spike shrugged. She had to make sure he didn't kill Angel. She wasn't ready for him to die yet, but she couldn't admit that to herself. Spike walked downstairs followed by Buffy. He opened the front door and headed outside, then gasped. Peaches wasn't alone. His sire Drusilla was offering her blood to him.

Angel had his fangs deep into her, withdrawing as much blood as possible. Once he was sated, Drusilla pulled away from him. "William, my sweet William." She said, walking over to Spike and Buffy.

"Get away from me bitch. This is the last time you betray me Dru." He said angrily. Her eyes opened wide.

"You think you're all righteous now, cause you took Angel's crumbs and like the Slayer. Doesn't work that way. We're demons Spike." Drusilla said.

"But we're also human." Spike retorted.

"Come back William, the light will burn." She nearly screamed in insanity. Spike shook his head.

"Leave us alone Dru. Go home, pack your bags, get your kumbayayas out, give Angel a traditional goodbye blowjob and go away from here." Spike said, and Buffy laughed.

Angered, Drusilla gave way to her vampiric visage. "I'll kill you bitch." She yelled at Buffy. She charged at the unarmed Slayer. Her fangs were bared, amber eyes blazing. Her waiting claws were ready to shred the Slayer.

Before she could even touch Buffy, Spike pulled his stake out and rammed it through her heart, his sire exploding into dust before she even reached her. Spike fell to his knees, and cried, he cried uncontrollably. He had dusted his sire, all for the love he could only hope the Slayer would give him.


	8. Love and Sorrow

**Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow**

**Chapter 8: Love and Sorrow**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, hopefully I can update a new chapter every day, but I kinda have a job to do for the Navy, and they're always first. But while I got free time, it's gonna be devoted solely to my avid readers who can't stop reading this fic. This fanfic makes me proud, I've been writing since 7th grade and this will be one of my bests and favorites. Much love to y'all. Jose Gonzalez, US Navy.**

The swirling dust would be a constant reminder of what William Pratt, aka Spike had just done. He had essentially killed his Creator, he had killed his Savior. The very woman who had birthed him into his unexistence and he ungratefully killed her a century later. All for the love of a female he had met the day before, the Slayer, Angel's ex-girlfriend. Spike stood there pondering what the bloody fuck was wrong with him. This entire **_thing_** was wrong. He couldn't even place a title on it for it was inconceivable. He was falling hard for the Slayer. She who slays his kind, whose very existence is too take away his. Yet all Spike could do was kiss her and get her wet, instead of breaking her bloody neck. This was wrong, this wasn't him.

Buffy stood there shocked, Spike had just killed Drusilla for her. He had just staked his sire, the very woman he had loved for over a century, and he staked her for Buffy, for the Slayer. Confusion tormented her in waves, frustrating the Slayer. Is he falling in love with me? She asked herself. She could understand Angel doing something like that, he had redemption and all to look forward to, but what did Spike get out of the deal, for the was no redemption for him. An evil, soulless vampire, killer of two Slayers, destroyed his vampiric mate for the Slayer, not for the Slayer, but for Buffy Summers.

Spike just kept suprising her. For someone who was supposed to be all evil and stuff he truly cared for her. The very concept of killing the person he loved, all for a fragment of something he could hope Buffy could give him. Love, something he never had and probably didn't believe in now. He had been through much that love must seem like a foreign concept to him now. It probably seemed dead and nonexistent. Not that Buffy could blame him, living in a world full of so much hate, always knowing the ones you love will never love you back.

She was unsure of all the rejection and humiliation that had been forced upon him while he was alive. But that very torment was the very thing that drove him into being the most dangerous vampire in the world, and one of the most powerful vampires in any dimension. Spike was a powerful threat as an enemy, and a nearly invincible ally as a friend. What did she want with Spike? Buffy did not really know herself. All she knew was that she was willing to trust him, more than she had with Angel. Spike had given her a lot of things in one day that Angel never had.

Angel had never made her melt with one kiss. When Angel and her kissed, she wasn't even aroused, his kisses just made her feel special. Come on, how many girls can say that they are super powered and that their sworn enemy has gotten a soul and is in love with her. She had first thought the whole tortured soul thing was just lame-o, but once she got to know him(well, just a little anyway) she saw the hurt in the brooding vampire's eyes. He had probably murdered so many and now his soul reminded him of it every day that he unexisted. The problem was, that it took a soul for Angel to realize it.

Spike was soulless. Yet one look into his icy blue depths and it was visible all the remorse built inside. Soulless, meaning having the conscious of a demon, yet human enough to regret the things he did. She would never forget the haunted look in his face, giving away the agonizing years of being hated, despised, used, but never loved. The one thing he had desperately wanted, he had never received. Love, could Buffy grow to love him? She knew she cared for him, and vice versa. Their physicality gave way to knowing how badly they wanted each other, but could their ever be love between her and a blond vampire, with no soul. Yeah, he was hot and good at making her come, but could she love him? Could he truly love her? Was he so far under after so many attempts at love that he could never love again?

_**Rome, Italy**_

_**1907**_

_Drusilla laid there on her bed, shuddering at what diabolical orgasms the Immortal had given her. She had never experienced something as intense as what he gave her. Angelus just pounded away until he got his rocks off, never truly caring if Drusilla did. He was egotistical in that way, but she loved Daddy regardless. William, poor sweet William, he was too attentive in their lovemaking that Drusilla was disgusted half the time. For the most part she got her rocks off but the way he tenderly caressed her was too much to bear. For someone as evil as William, he shouldn't be able to love that way. He was a fucking demon for crying out loud. He wasn't supposed to love, he wasn't supposed to feel._

_He was just supposed to be there to make her happy. He was her Savior, saving her from everything Angelus had ever done to her. Angelus had tortured her, annihilated her family, sired her, and used her when he was bored or when Darla wasn't around. Spike on the other hand was supposed to give her what Angelus never would or could. But he wasn't supposed to love her the way he did. Yes, she was his sire, so automatically he felt a need to love her, but William loved her for who she was. He looked beyond her insanity and her infidelity and yet he still loved her, and that was what troubled Drusilla the most._

_He was troubled and pain by her infidelity. He shed tears, so many tears for her, and yet Drusilla would not shed some for him. He was beyond worthy of her love, yet she could not love him. He was beyond her trust, yet she would never trust him. He had given her the world, the whole fucking world in it's entirety, yet it would never be enough, not for her, because she could never love him._

_Sunnydale_

_A Few Seconds Ago_

_Drusilla looked at her childe, the very vamp she had brought into this world. The vampire that she never had, and never would love. He finally snapped and had broken her trust. Fueled by the incessant need to be loved and desired he had turn his back on her and was falling hard for the Slayer, his demon engulfed in righteousness. He had shoved his demon down into the abyss of his mind, and began feeling something special for the Slayer, just like Daddy. Feelings that were never meant to be , feelings that should be punished by a fiery hell dimension, where they should burn to crisp for feeling something so wrong. Angel was in love with the Slayer, and Spike, Spike would get there. He cared for her, and trusted her to an extent, but his previous experiences with Drusilla and Cecily caused him to refuse to believe in something as painful as love. Love hurts, love was a nasty little bitch._

_How dare her sweet William care for the Slayer? He had already killed two of them, what made this chit so fucking different? Maybe he turned to her because Drusilla was sick and soon to dust. Spike promised, he promised he'd find the Book of Ascension so he would empower her so she wouldn't sick again. Drusilla would have been a day walker, and now Spike ruined it for her, all for the fucking Slayer. What was it about that stupid human? Could it be that she was bringing out the human in him? The human that was supposed to have died years ago when her fangs pierced his neck?_

_Drusilla was absolutely furious. She leaped at the Slayer, her nails like talons ready to gouge her undeserving eyes for ever looking at Spike. But before Drusilla could even reach the Slayer, Spike hand whipped out with a stake and she couldn't avoid it, she couldn't scream. The stake pierced her chest, burying itself into her dead heart. She gasped, and her body was on fire, turning into ash in a split second. The last thing she felt was her very demon being sucked into a huge abyss, like a black hole. And Drusilla, childe of Angelus , was no more._

_She awoke. She was in a fiery pit of hell, the flames crackling and licking at her soft skin. Pain coursed through her, but she wouldn't turn into ash this time. She would suffer. Drusilla screamed, but no one, not even Spike could save her._

Present

The Slayer looked fondly at Spike. She still couldn't get over what he had done for her a few moments ago. Maybe they could work things out. Maybe she'd get over the bumpies and the fangs , and he'd get over the fact that she was the Slayer. Spike didn't have to care for the Slayer, but hopefully he could care for Buffy Summers, the soon to be seventeen year old. And from the looks of it, it could work out.

Spike pulled another cigarette out of his duster, lighting it up with a Bic lighter. He pulled on the cigarette, enjoying the harmful cloud of smoke as it passed through his undead lungs. "I still can't believe I did that pet." He said, smiling at her. She walked up to him and kissed him, ignoring the taste of ash in his mouth. He smiled against her lips, for he was lost in them, like a man drowning in a current, struggling to swim, yet it overtook him. And he let himself drown.

"I'm glad you got rid of that bitch. I could see the hurt in your eyes from the day I met you. I don't know everything that had happened between y'all, but I know she hurt you, real bad. Give us a chance Spike, we can make it work. I swear I won't hurt you." Buffy said, tears forming up.

"Luv, we've both been hurt. Dru and this chit Cecily hurt me bad. Angel hurt you. Can we work this out?" Spike asked. His inhaled her scent, wanting so bad to just hold her in his arms and make all their troubles go away, but he was scared. He was scared that in joining in with the Slayer there would be a possibility of being hurt again. And that he didn't want, that he wouldn't survive.

"Do you want to be with me Spike?" The Slayer asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"More than anythin' in the world right now." Spike said, brushing his lips against her, eliciting a little moan.

Xander, Giles, and Willow stepped out from Buffy's backyard. "What happened?" Willlow asked. Spike glared at the Scoobies.

"Spike laid the Smackdown on Angel, Drusilla tried to kill me, and Spike saved me by killing his sire." Buffy said.

Giles gasped. "You can't kill someone if they are already dead Buff." Xander said laughing. Spike looked like he just wanted to choke the fucker. "Why don't you stake Spike and get over him." He added.

Spike got livid and nearly vamped. Buffy realized that her vampire was losing control. Her vampire… "Shut up Xander. Spike is my friend now, I'm not staking him." She replied.

"Looked like more than friends from here." Xander grumbled under his breath.

Before Buffy could retort, Giles said, "He does have a point." Buffy took a deep breath before she would snap. Deeply troubled, Buffy sat on the edge of her porch, while Spike lit up another cigarette. "What is this troubling relationship your forming with Spike?" He asked, removing his glasses to shine them.

"I'm not about to go in depth about this relationship with you Giles or anybody. It is what it is." She replied.

"It used to be our business." Willow replied.

"Why should I take your opinions when I can already tell they're gonna be dripping with prejudicedness.

The door to her front door slammed. It was her mom Joyce, and she did not look too happy. "Okay people, what the fuck is going on?" She asked sharply. She looked at Angel's passed out body.

"Hey mom." Buffy said softly.

"Don't freaking 'Hey mom' me, you heard me." Joyce Summers said angrily.

"Let's go inside."

AN: Hey, promote my story to other authors if you like it.


	9. Lies

_**Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow**_

_**Chapter 9: Lies**_

Disclaimer: Hey thanks for your reviews. Just wondering though, out of all your favorite Buffy stories, how does mine rank? I'm really proud of this fiction since I failed my previous one Slayer: Hybrid, my avid readers loved it, but I was afflicted by writer's block and had no desire to continue it.

Buffy's House

"Buffy, it's eleven at night, could you please explain why your friends are here?" Joyce Summers asked. She had been sleeping, but she heard some commotion. She thought it had been burglars and was ready to call the cops until she saw it was her sixteen-year-old daughter. The things teenagers do nowadays. She looked at her friends, a look of concern on her face. She remembered Rupert Giles, the incredibly handsome Englishman, and her daughter's two best friends, Xander and Willow. Yet, she had never seen the other one. The tall, blonde guy. He looked a year or two older than Buffy. Maybe he's a senior? She thought, and couldn't be any more wrong.

"Mom. Can we talk tomorrow?" Buffy asked, not really wanting to get into an in depth conversation. She felt emotionally void, having spent them all in one night. Her and Spike nearly about to battle it out again, when he just starts crying about everything's he's been through, then she forgets all about cradle robbing Angel who talks about taking her virginity to Spike as if it's no biggie. That he was planning on giving Buffy dick like Spike never could. God, he was such an annoying vampire. The only thing Buffy wanted to give that fucker was Mr. Pointy and that was it. I mean, as if it weren't bad enough he had that whole, stupid I-got-a-soul-so-that-means-I-have-to-be-all-broody-and-moping acting going for him so well, but stalking her, that's just fucking creepy.

Deep down on the inside, the Slayer was glad Spike kicked Angel's ass as bad as he did, if it weren't for Buffy, Angel would just be ash littered all over the graveyard like a broken urn. If only she would have had the guts to let Spike stake him, but instead hse comforted to watching him get his ass beat. "No Buffy. We can't." Joyce said, not taking a no for an answer. She was deathly afraid of what her daughter was getting into. First the creepy guy Angel who looked thirty and looked like he had been afflicted with a severe case of pedophiliosis. Now she had the blond in the house who was looking like a gothic Billy Idol.

"Mom, I had this stupid report I got to turn in tomorrow, but I had all these extra chosen duties and couldn't really start it, so I was gonna try and get it done tonight. Giles, you know him, he and Willow are all for the researchage, and I'm just action Buffy. Not much for studying, and Xander, he's here to provide the much needed humor during the times of utter boredom." Buffy said, looking at a History book and pretending to look interested in it. Willow and Xander sat across from her and pretending to work as well.

"And who's your other friend?" Joyce asked, sizing up Spike. He had this whole, I'm a skinny gothic kid with a lot of strength going for him. Not everybody could pull that off. And he was really cute, a bit cuter than Angel. Joyce blushed mildly at her own little adventurous thoughts. But it was all good, Rupert was here and he was all with the over thirty and still handsomeness that some guys didn't have.

"His name is Spike mom, and his a senior at the High. He works at the photo shop since he doesn't like to much sunlight." Buffy replies, taking the heat off Spike momentarily.

"What kind of name is Spike? Is that your real name?" Ms. Summers asked. She eyed him, he was sitting on a chair next to Buffy with black jeans and black boots on. He had a sleeveless Sex Pistols shirt and a black leather duster over it. His bleached hair was a whispery white blond, like if he was born albino or something. He had piercing blue eyes that reflected a hidden pain behind them. It reminded her of twin sapphires.

"No ma'am, my birth name was William Pratt, but I thought it was bit of a ponce name so I changed to Spike." He replied.

"Can I call you Will? Bill, Billy?" Joyce asked.

"Why don't you bloody stake me while you're at it…." Buffy shut him up with a sharp kick to Spike's shins.

"Huh?" Joyce asked.

Spike looked at her quizzically and replied, "You know all 'bout that church stuff. You accept Jesus and he gives you a new name or something like that." Spike trailed off.

"So you believe in Jesus?" Joyce asked. She remembered how atheist Buffy's last boyfriend had been.

"Yea', halleluja', praise JESUS!" Spike began to dance around the room with his eyes closed as if moved by an external spirit, making him continue. Somewhere in between the dance Spike fell over laughing his ass off. Joyce looked at him, a mild look of concern on her face, Xander and Willow were shocked, and Buffy had run off before she could pee on herself. "Can I get a bloody amen?" Spike asked, getting up off the ground.

"Now I've seen everything," Xander said, a look of disgust mixed with laughter on his face. "Spike dances for the Lord, next up teletubbies star in heterosexual porno." Xander added quickly, and Willow smiled.

"The teletubbies star in straight porno?" Willow asked.

"No, just gay ones, I already looked." Xander replied, "Okay, I know that sounded wrong, but I didn't mean it like that." He said very defensively, and Spike had snickered.

"What's so funny Mister Dead and Not so Alive?" Xander spat out angrily. Joyce looked confused, Xander had done it, opened his big mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked and Spike had no answer.

"Oh, just talking about this cute little puppy Spike had, except he got run over by some drunk guy and Spike cried for a week, I mean bawling like a girl, thinking she was coming back so I called the dead pup, Dead and Not so Alive." Xander replied quickly, his mouth moving faster than his brain.

"That's mean Xander, how can you poke fun at a house animal, especially when they've been there that long, you just get used to them, shit I would of cried too." Joyce said, and Spike was just livid.

Buffy returned from the bathroom piss free, releasing the bladder before she did on the carpet from so much laughing. Spike leaned over and whispered in Buffy's ear, "Can I kill the boy?" he asked, how alluring his voice sounded as he whispered it, she could feel it send vibe within her, causing her to moan slightly.

"No." She whispered back, and he kissed her cheek lightly. That display of affection was enough to send Xander packing. He said goodbye to the Scoobies and headed out to go home. She knew it would take some time before her best friend Xander would get used to it, and sadly he was still infatuated with her. Not even after her being with Angel had his feelings changed. He had liked her from the first day he met her until now, his infatuation blinding him to the fact that Willow was falling hard for him. How she could be so pissed and a single hug from Xander would make the world melt away until there was just the two of them left.

"I'd better head out after Xander." Willow said, getting up. Seconds later she went through the front door and out to find the love of her life. She could not hold this feeling for him deep inside her anymore, she had to let it out, if she didn't, she might regret it for the rest of your life. She had to find Xander and tell him what she felt.

A couple minutes later, Spike and Giles left, leaving the two Summers women alone in the house. As soon as they got outside, Giles turned to him, a very stern look on his face. " I don't bloody know what you're playing at, but Spike, if you don't stop, dust is the only way you'll go." Giles warned him.

"Ripper, I ain't afraid of you." Spike replied, his tone now highly dangerous.

"I don't go by that name any more." He snapped as they walked to where Giles' car was parked.

"Don't tell me you got a bloody soul now too. Oh, wait, you already had yours when you was doing evil, I'm a vampire, I have an excuse to what I do. What's yours?" Spike retorted vehemently. The Master Vampire knew that Giles could do something sneaky and try to stake him any second now, his guard did not drop at all.

"You're right Spike, I always had my soul. But I'm making amends for what I did, what are you doing?" Giles spat out harshly.

"I don't know anymore, but do you really believe in redemption Rips, cause last time I checked, all murderers go to Hell, that would mean your coming with me right gramps?" Spike replied.

"I'm human Spike, that means I can still find redemption for my sins, you don't." Giles replied. They were headed towards a very dark conversation, one in which Giles was unsure that he should go in depth with a soulless vampire.

"Giles, you think God gives a bloody fuck about any of us? He's the Almighty up there just toying with us. Those who don't seek redemption nor want it find it, and those who want it, never find it. Is that fair, does that sound like a righteous God to you Rips? God doesn't care about you or me. He's just there to regulate, to make sure there's a balance, but he doesn't give a damn about our lives. I never chose to be a vampire, I had loved God while a human, and what do I get, a destiny with no redemption, all I prayed and asked for was to be loved, and what did I get, two soddin' bitches who hurt me bad. God afflicts our lives for fun, because he doesn't care Rupert. Understand that, we don't mean a damn to God." Spike said angrily.

Giles stared at the vampire, twin sapphire eyes full of so much hurt and suffering that Giles could not help but pity him, for the vampire was lost in darkness, and Buffy would be right behind him. Those cold blue depths told a story. Giles did indeed pity the vampire, but he could not allow him to drag Buffy into a world of darkness that would surely kill her. "Spike, why won't you be like Angel, be a Champion for the Powers That Be?" Giles asked.

"Cause Peaches got it cut out for him, he's all forgiven cause he has a bloody soul. I'm soulless Giles, how can I be a Champion if I'm destined for hell?" He pointed out.

"If you could get a soul, would you accept it?" Giles asked.

"Fuck no, so I can brood and mope for a hundred years about how sorry I am, asking people for forgiveness, and hopefully find redemption? Sod that, I'd rather turn to dust before ever getting a soul." Spike said hatefully.

Giles looked at him, sympathy in his eyes, and hopped in his car driving away. Spike continued walking through the streets, his keen vampire senses allowing him to walk fearlessly in the dark. A familiar scent of perfume wafted through his nostrils. No, it couldn't be, not that soddin' bitch…

"What do you want Darla?" He said as loud as he could. She stepped out from the shadows. The malicious grin on her face was immediately recognizable.

"Spike… You're a disgrace." Darla said, allowing her vampire visage to take over.

"Lemme guess, you saw me stake Drusilla good and proper?" Spike sneered at her, allowing his fangs and bumpies to come out as well.

"Yea, that was fucked up though." She said. They began circling each other, ready to fight.

"No, she deserved it , when you wasn't around her and Peaches shagged senselessly in front of me, do you bloody know how much that hurt me?" He said angrily.

"You have a point, and you beat Angel into unconsciousness, you doing good Spike."

"Why are you here Darla?" He asked bluntly.

"To make you a proposal." She replied.

He raised his left eyebrow at her. "A proposal?" He asked.

"Yes. We fight, me and you, if I win, you will obey me every command faithfully. If you win, then you get me, and I'm your slave, I'll give everything Drusilla never could." She said.

"Why are you bothering with me? You've always hated me, why the sudden interest?" He asked.

"You're the most dangerous vampire in the world. I need you for something." Darla replied calmly, her nails reaching out and scratching his face.

"Say I lose, what's the first thing you'll make me do?" Spike asked.

"Hmm. Kill that stupid bitch of a Slayer like you should of last night." She replied.

"I guess I ain't losing you soddin' bitch!" Spike yelled, and charged, fist cocked back.


	10. Dominance

_**Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow**_

_**Chapter 10: Dominance**_

_**Disclaimer: Yea, it's another chapter, I know I make my readers when I update daily. Right now I'm at work , but I'm writing this every spare moment that I get.**_

****Willow chased her best friend down. It was the second time in one day. He had a considerable lead on her and wasn't slowing down. "Xander." She screamed his name out and he slowed to a stop. He looked behind him, and turned around teary eyed. His face, an expression of a broken man. She had never seen Xander look so hurt. The pain etched on his face was indescribable. She ran straight at him, her long red hair bouncing in the wind. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He brushed the tears off his eyes, which had been threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"Willow. What is it?" He asked, staring deep into her green depths. Suddenly it hit him how pretty Willow was. Her beautiful, long, red hair, and green eyes. Her luscious lips curved up, the pale, creamy color to her skin. God, he come he never noticed before. How could he never notice how beautiful the nerdy girl was? And she was his best friend, God I must be blind, the thought.

"I got something to tell you." She said, tilting her head, and curving her lips up sensuously. He stared at her cautiously. But she refused to let go of his embrace.

"What?" Xander asked curiously. He pulled himself away from her. He looked into her eyes, and her eyes shined bright. The Wicca was so beautiful, she took his breath away, and he just now realized it. Ain't that some shit… he thought to himself.

"Xander, I know you got this huge crush on Buffster, and I know it hurts seeing that she's more into the undead guys. You know Angel and then Spike, so it must really bother you. I worry about her, but she's the Slayer, if she thinks her decisions are the best then we can't judge her, it's her life Xander." Willow said. He nodded and sat down on a wooden bench. He had on blue jeans and a white shirt, with a black jacket over it. On the inside of his jacket was a stake, just in case. Willow had on a short, black skirt. Well short for her anyway, for it came up a little bit above her knees. She had a blue blouse over it and was covered up with a black leather coat. She had a stake in one pocket, and holy water in the other.

"Yeah, I had a crush on Buffy, completely over her now." Xander said, smiling at Willow. Willow smiled at that, and had a mischievous look on her face.

"Really, you're over her?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, why you asking?" Xander retorted.

"Cause I'm interested in you Xander Harris. I've liked you for over three years now, but I couldn't dare myself to tell you, you always into them popular girls who'd do you no good, but I'm not afraid anymore Xander. Not of telling you, nor of what's gonna happen. We've been best friends for a long time, but I've always wanted us to be more than that." She said, finally revealing her feelings for him.

"God, I can't believe it. I must be so blind to not have noticed. Are you still interested in me Willow?" He asked.

"Always will be unless you know I'm gay, and what are the chances of that ever happening?" She replied, her voice full of mirth. She wanted Xander Harris, she had no qualms or any problem with it. She wanted him as her man, she wanted him period. The two virgins look at each other, and then they kissed, tongues dueling it in their mouth like a rerun from Return of the Jedi.

The two began their onward journey to their prospective homes, the two of them burning on the inside from the wanting.

Near Spike's Mansion

He swung his fist hard at Darla, but she sidestepped it and raked her nails across his face. Laughing, she swung her leg out and kicked Spike across the jaw. Highly annoyed and aggravated he charged once more, he would make quick work of Darla; hopefully. He swung with his left, a short jab, but she blocked it, not seeing the lightning fast right hand coming towards her. Unable to block it, the punch connected, blasting Darla right in the nose. She fell backwards, blood trickling freely.

The smell of her blood was enough to send Spike into a frenzied bloodlust, charging at her to pounce on her once more. She rolled out in time before Spike could get her. She stood up and backhanded him, punched him in the stomach, and then gave him a spinning kick. The force of it sent Spike in the air, bouncing off a tree and landing on his back. He roared, and kicked himself back up to his feet. Darla had charged at him, and his foot flew out and kicked Darla across the neck. She spun out, landing hard on the floor.

He jumped on her, straddling her, stake in his hand. His amber eyes shone bright. Before he could stake her, she grinded her sex into Spike. He leapt off of her in anger, and kicked her hard across the ribs. There was a sharp crack, and Darla was breathless, lying against a metal fence, ribs broken. "Don't ever fucking do that again. I don't need Peach's leftovers." Spike spat out vehemently.

"Then why are you with the Slayer?" Darla asked, slowly getting back up to her feet again.

"She retained her innocence, Angel never tasted her, I could bloody tell. You, you're filth, and my great grandmum, that's just nasty and desperate." Spike retorted, sprinting towards her again. She tripped him with the sweep of her leg and Spike fell on his back. Before he could react, she leapt up and was on top of him. She had a malicious grin on her face. "Spike, don't talk to your elders like that." She said, punching him hard across the face.

"Get off me you soddin' bitch." He replied angrily.

She smiled and grinded hard into him. The feeling of her on top aroused him, despite the fact that he hated Darla. But he was still a male, which meant he had a penis. He couldn't stand the thought of even being with her, yet he was hard, because he could make himself believe that the blonde Darla was Buffy. He didn't know how Peaches managed doing her throughout the years. She always pissed him off for fun and now she was trying to make him her undead bitch. Why? Because he had the power, and orgasms were included. But he couldn't allow her to win, that meant Buffy would die, and he couldn't kill her.

Fuck the fact that she'd have been his third Slayer, he cared too damn much to kill her now, she ruined him. She meant too much to him. How could he kill the Slayer now after all that had happened? She had comforted him leaving him with a feeling of peace he hadn't felt since he had been alive with his mom. She had been there while the Master Vampire had been grieving and could of staked him on the spot, but she didn't, instead she gave him what no other woman had done. She gave him peace. I won't kill her… he thought.

"Don't space out on me Spike." Darla said, clawing his face once more, blood trickling down his face. Dark rivulets of blood bled freely and formed a miniscule river falling down his cheeks. Darla leaned in and licked the blood off his face, heightening her arousal. He could smell it in the air, it's essence thick, the arousal so strong it smelled like jasmine. She looked at him cruelly, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up in the air. "You will be mines Spike, mines to control." Darla said, laughing, her laughter crackling through the air like electricity.

"I don't belong to no one woman." He replied, his leg swinging out and catching her across the face. She spun in midair, back flipped, and landed smoothly on her feet. "You're pretty strong grandma." Spike said, sarcasm dripping off his voice. She scowled and charged, her fist catching him in the stomach, Spike bending over in pain. He fell to his knees, and she went to kick him, but he grabbed her leg. As he went to swing her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, dragging him to the floor with her, his bulging erection, pressed hard against her womanhood.

"That's it Spike, God , you're bigger than Angel." She moaned, sucking at his neck. He nuzzled his lips against her neck, aroused, but denying himself of her vicious pleasures. Fighting very hard against his very nature, Spike elbowed Darla hard across the mouth, instantly she let him go. Spike turned on his heel and ran towards the mansion.

"It's so much better when they run." She said, a sensual smile on her lips. She chased after him.

Spike bursted through his door, and shot through the factory, heading upstairs to his room. Darla gave chase and went through seconds later. She smelled his scent and followed him.

Spike opened the door to his room and locked it. He would not let that bitch Darla get the best of him, he refused to. He lit up a cigarette and pulled on it hard, smoke pillowing the room like a pale cloud. Darla kicked the door open, and closed it behind her. "How sweet of you Spike, you wanted this to be done behind closed doors." She leapt over a chair and strode over to Spike. He blew a smoke ring letting it hit her.

"Spike's it's gotta be done." She said, her arm shooting out, catching his throat. He g asped, forgetting that he didn't really need to breathe, and took the lit cigarette and pressed it against her forehead. She yelled and let him go. The wound was ugly, but it was already healing. She kicked him hard in the stomach and slammed him hard on the floor, his back receiving a flare of pain. She got on top of him and ripped off her blouse. The green blouse landed on his chair. She ripped Spike's shirt off of him, exposing his pale chest. She caught one of his nipples in her mouth and began sucking on it. He moaned arched his back a little. This sign of arousal caused Darla to grin.

She removed her jeans, and took off her panties, her arousal hitting him strong. She unbuckled his pants and took them off. They wrestled on the floor for a bit, completely nude, but Spike fought because the only woman he wanted was Buffy. Yeah he was a male and horny, but what he felt for Buffy was beyond that. He could not let Darla ruin it. Darla gripped his erection hard in her hands and Spike struggled. "Careful I might break it." She said, guiding it to her sex. It was wet, completely dripping with juices.

Spike still struggled against her and she pushed him to the floor, where he lied on his back. She straddled him and sunk herself onto his hard cock. Spike's eyes got watery. "Don't Darla. I can't." He said, but she refused to listen, bouncing away on him. He moaned and laid back, eyes closed trying to forget about everything. She rode him hard for hours until she knew he was going to come. Her fangs glistened and she sunk them into him, sending him on a roller coaster ride of a orgasm. It hit him so hard he spasmed on the floor like an epileptic, his undead seed spilling in her.

She ravaged his throat, drinking his blood greedily. "Admit it Spike, I'm your Master." She demanded, sucking hard.

"No, you bloody bitch." He refused.

She thrusted her hips into him. "Accept it Spike, I own you."

Spike turned his head to the side and he wept.

Minutes Later

He stepped out of the shower, guilt overriding him. He never truly accepted her claim, but she didn't know that, what hurt was that he felt like something was taken from him. He had never bothered to thought of the girls he had raped in the past, not until now.  
God, he felt violated. Something had been stolen from him, and now he couldn't have it back. Darla had overpowered him and took what she wanted, and now he was suppose do her bidding. Sod that, he thought.

He'd play Darla's game for a bit, find out what she was trying to do, but the instant an opportunity arose, he'd dust the soddin' bitch. Aggravated, Spike sat on his porch smoking cigarettes drink a bottle of Jack Daniel's. He couldn't forget what had transpired today, everything he had felt for the Slayer, to have it ruined by Darla. How can he be the most dangerous Master Vampire, yet Darla beat him. She beat him. And shagged him against his own will. He couldn't truly complain, it was God telling him he deserved everything he got.

Darla stepped out a few minutes later. She sat next to Spike, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry about earlier, but I have to fix you Spike, I can't let you be the Slayer's bitch like Angel." She said.

"Why didn't you go after Angel?" He asked.

"Because first I need the Slayer for what I will do, I will take her life to get Angel's soul out." Darla stated.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Daddy's coming back." She grinned, kissing Spike on the lips.


	11. Rebellion

Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow

Chapter 11: Rebellion

Disclaimer: Hey again, this would be two chapters in one fucking day, I'm on a roll. Seriously I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Without giving the ending away, would you guys like to read a sequel.( Major Spoiler) If there is a sequel(all depends on how good it is , keep up wit reviews) it will be called Destiny: Path of the Immortals. Anyway give me your opinion on this prospective sequel.

****Spike gave Darla the cruelest glare he could muster, earning himself a slap, harder than he would of expected Darla to hit, but yet he underestimated her. He knew this during the battle, Darla had been a Master Vampire longer than he had, and her abilities were beyond his. She could even place other vampires under thralls, and the stronger minded vampires like Spike, she could force thoughts upon him. It was very fortunate that Darla's thrall didn't work on Spike or he'd be a Buffy's doorstep ready to show the Slayer the true meaning of Slayage.

Spike sat there on the porch lighting up another cigarette, much to the distaste of Darla. "Put that shit out." She ordered. He refused to obey her order. He pulled harder on the cigarette blowing the smoke in Darla's face. "No wonder I hated you for so long, you're so fucking insolent." She spat out. She gave him a malicious glare, which caused her to earn another pillar of smoke. She coughed. "Come on Spike. Please put it out." She pleaded.

Spike pondered over what he should do. He obeyed her just to let her think she had some control over him. He grinded the cigarette under his boot. He stared at Darla and scoffed at her. "You're dead bitch, you don't need to breathe." She looked ready to slap him once more. "Go ahead grandmum, slap me. You basically raped me Darla. You expect me to be happy." Spike retorted angrily. He stood up to go inside, and Darla did as well. As soon as he stepped through the door, Darla wrapped her arms around his waist.

Spike fought against her touch, but realized if he really wanted to help Buffy, he would have to allow Darla to do certain things to him, he might as well participate. Once the doors were closed, and the midnight sky blocked from view, Darla grabbed his wrists and pushed him against the wall. Slowly and tantalizingly she breathed on the bite she left earlier. He by no means was her mate or anything. She tried to initialize a claim meant for vampiric clans to use as a method of seeing who was the strongest. The weaker one would obey the stronger, but Spike never accepted. He had said, **_"No you soddin' bitch."_** Therefore by no means was he forced to do a goddamn thing Darla told him, but he pretended to do so, because he needed to save his Slayer. Yes, his Slayer. She was his eternal mate, he knew once he looked into her eyes. Her eyes gave away everything, and he saw a future in those eyes, a future he so desperately desired, a future full of love and redemption.

Why did Spike want redemption? Truly he couldn't even answer that himself; he just knew he desired it. Maybe because he never forgave himself for that last night as a human. He had allowed Cecily to walk right over him, he should of put that bitch in her place, but no, William Pratt was too soft, too soft for Drusilla. That night condemned him to a fiery pit in hell without him truly wanting that destiny.

Yet, Spike knew he was doomed, God would never love him, nor would God forgive. He was a vampire, part human, part demon, and the demon would cause him to never be forgiven, for vampires hunted and killed, all without a conscience. Over a hundred and twenty years of not being loved by a female other than his mother and Spike was desperate. Despised by Cecily, and despised by Drusilla, he had turn to the Slayer in a moment of weakness and started caring for her, because in her eyes, he found everything he had wanted his entire undead life.

As she breathed on the bite mark, it caused an erotic sensation to course through him, arousing him entirely. Vampires carried a aphrodisiac in their blood, in their very essence, and Darla breathing unnecessarily on his neck aroused him, because of the potent aphrodisiac in her breath. Realizing how hard she had him she leaned her face into his and kissed him. She teased his lips with her tongue, seducing him into giving her entry.

Regardless of how bad he hated her, the seduction was carried in a way so alluring that he gave in and her tongue slid into his mouth. He already was half naked for the only thing he wore was black jeans with no underwear underneath; Darla's request, not his. As she kissed him she ran her hands through his blond curls, and deep down within himself, Spike wept. He cared about Buffy, yet he would now be screwing Darla behind her back, yea, they weren't you know official, but goddammit if felt like he was cheating on her, when in reality he was only doing this for lov… Whoa Spike, not for love, cause ya don't love the Slayer, ya like her, but no love… he thought to himself.

She unbuttoned his jeans, holding his arousal in her hands, and involuntarily he thrusted into it, the very friction of it sending delightful bursts of pleasure. Lord knew he didn't want to be in this position, but he didn't have a choice, not the first time, nor any other time, he would do this for Buff and for Buffy only. Cause God knew how bad he was itching to stake Darla. Yeah she got him horny, but he hated her, and this was just wrong. She pumped his cock with her hand, receiving involuntary moans as a reward. She lowered herself to her knees and slid his cock into her mouth, she took in as much as he could and Spike wanted to scream from the pleasure, but he couldn't enjoy it, not without knowing how much he cared for the Slayer.

She sucked and sucked until Spike came hard into her mouth. She stood up, the come still in her mouth and glared at Spike. He closed his eyes and his mouth for he knew what was coming. She spat the come in his face, and laughed as it dribbled down his face. Without realizing it he vamped, and bared his fangs angrily at Darla. His fist swung out and caught her in the jaw. Darla flew across the room and landed hard on Spike's kitchen counter.

Spike walked over to where she was at and forced her to her feet. "I like you angry William." Darla said, receiving another blow to the face. He took a towel and wiped the come off his face and set the towel aside. Darla stood up on her feet now, but Spike was beyond angry, and he grabbed Darla by the throat. She kicked out her feet uselessly and Spike slammed her on the counter. He turned her around and ripped off her skirt.

He had her bent over on the counter, her backside facing him. Half a second later, Darla's thong came flying off. Savagely, he thrusted hard into her sex. She was dry and she cried out in pain. Savagely he continued fucking the Master Vampire. How dare that bitch spit his own come in his face? "Spike…" She moaned, the pain mixing with the pleasure. Like a ferocious animal he pounded his erection hard inside her. She began to get wet, and he slid in deeper without a struggle. Her slick passage gave off an intense heat, unusually hot for a vampire, and regardless of how much he hated her, he indulged himself with her sex.

"Feels so good." Darla moaned. Spike pounded that hard from behind. She was enjoying it so much, unable to differentiate the pain from pleasure and was thrusting her ass into him.

"Bet you Peaches never gave it to you like this?" Spike stated, his thrusts becoming even quicker and Darla mewled from the bittersweet pain Spike caused her. Angel made it feel good, he pounded away at Darla, but only felt good, Spike, Spike made it hurt bad, but she loved it at the same time. She screamed his name, on the verge of her own orgasm. Right before she came Spike slid his fang in her neck, thrusting as he did so. Her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave, as she shook and trembled. The orgasm was so violent that Darla was gasping in air that she didn't need. She gasped for air like a drowning man, realizing that it was futile. She leaned over on the counter, unable to move. Spike wasn't done, and personally he didn't give a bloody fuck how much it was gonna hurt. "Please Spike. I'm done." She said as he thrusted once more.

"I'm not bitch. You don't spit my own come in my face. Angel and Angelus might put up with it, but I won't. Do something like that and you'll regret it…" He threatened, his thrusts more violent, and Darla bled.

"What are you gonna do Spike?" She mocked, in spite of the pain.

"I'll fuck you and right when you're about to come, I'll stake you bitch." His amber eyes showed that he wasn't joking.

"Alright. Please stop Spike, it hurts." She pleaded.

Spike stared at her, the blood trailing on his cock. Disgusted he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled out of her, and threw her against the wall. "Don't ever piss me off again bitch." He said, walking off to get dressed. He needed a cigarette. Badly.

Darla recovered hours later after feeding on some old man, his dying blood tasted stale in her mouth, like rotten milk. Fucking old people. She called Spike to her and he allowed her to feed off of him. She regained her health and was out on the prowl. Spike sat on the bed next to her.

"What are you about to do?" He asked her.

"I'm about to go spy on Angel, see what he does, find a routine so we can get him later." Darla said. "What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Hunting." He said, getting up. It was about two in the morning now. He headed out of the door and went downstairs, grabbing himself a pack of cigarettes and heading out the front door. The sky was dark, a black tunnel threatening to suck them in. The cold windy air blew in Spike's face, blowing his duster back.

He ran and never stopped running until he found the Slayer's house. He leapt up to the tree next to her window. Her window was open and he leapt, going in her house and he rolled silently on the floor. He stood over her, hunched over her sleeping form. God, he felt like a stalker, how could Peaches deal with this every day. He just got here and he already felt wrong. God, Angel was a sicko, and he was supposed to be a Champion for the Powers that Be, more like Champion for the Homos that Be. That sounded more like Peaches. He really hated the arrogant fucker, soul or not, his ego was only rivaled by Spike's.

"Buffy." He said, shaking her still form, trying to get her to wake up. She did instantly, springing alertly and reaching for her stake.

"Pet, it's me Spike." He said, and she dropped the stake.

"What are you doing here, it's two in the morning?" She asked.

"Giving you a warning." He said.

She looked puzzled. "What?"

"Angel's ex, Darla the Master Vampire who sired him… (Buffy nods)Well she's back in Sunnydale, and she's gonna take his soul away by killing you." Spike said bluntly.

"I ain't afraid of her." She said angrily.

"She's gonna use me. She beat me up earlier and she thinks I'm under her control, her undead bitch, but I care too much Buffy. You… You gave me what no other woman gave me, and I owe you everything for it. I'm going to save you." He said.

"How?" She asked.

"Don't know. But I gotta do what I gotta do. You mean a lot to me luv." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Can you kill her?" Buffy asked.

"Probably. But I think there are more players involved in this game so I can't risk killing her yet." Spike said.

"What did she do to you?" Buffy said, noticing the dark spots under his eyes.

"You don't wanna know." Spike replied.

Buffy got up and walked up over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Spike pushed her away. "She'll smell you on me and it'll ruin the plan." He said, a little sharply.

"What has she done to you?" Buffy asked.

Spike stared at her for what seemed an eternity. Tears formed at his eyes. "She raped me Buffy. She raped me. Forced me to sleep with her and now she demands that I kill you, I have to stay away from you."

Buffy was racked with sobs. The man she cared about was raped by a stronger, female Master Vampire Bitch, all because he wanted to save her.

"I… I…" Spike stuttered. Buffy kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a goodbye kiss, but who knew when she'd kiss him again. He leapt out of the window and ran off in the night.

His mind was racing, unsure of what to do next. He planned on going to the bar, getting drunk, wash the smell of Buffy off of him and returning to the mansion. Before he could reach the bar, he ran straight into a healed Angel.

"You again. You stalkin' me Peaches?" Spike asked sarcastically, before receiving a punch to the face.

"You smell like Buffy, and like…like Darla." He said, sniffing the air.

Spike got to his feet, and vamped out, sprinting towards the elder vampire. Angel swung, but Spike was quicker, a hard right cross catching Angel in the jaw. Angel fell backwards on his ass. Angel stood up quickly, but spun around to see Darla. She was wearing her vampire visage and Angel's eyes got wide with shock.

"Darla." He moaned, before she viciously attacked his throat, burying her fangs deep into him.


	12. Beyond the Soul

Destiny: A Tale of Love of and Sorrow

Chapter 12: Beyond the Soul

Jose Gonzalez, US Navy

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own any of the characters, they solely belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, etc. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up with the chapters.

Spike sat on the porch, alone, and smoking what must have been his third pack of cigarettes. Darla had left him alone while she got reacquainted with Peaches. She had a lot on her mind, and a lot of things she planned on doing, and for Angel, there were no happy endings. He was glad she was with Peaches, instead of him. He couldn't stand the mere hint of her presence around him. He still couldn't forgive her for what she had done. Though it didn't matter, Darla wasn't looking for forgiveness, he was.

Spike pulled on his cigarette, refusing to allow his eyes to water, he cried already a couple times, each time with less fervor, but all for the same reason. He cared for Buffy and Darla was out for her head. He would turn to dust before he would allow that to happen. He realized it now after two bottles of Wild Turkey; he was falling in love with the Slayer. Isn't that bloody rich? He thought to himself. He, the bloody Slayer of Slayers had fallen in love with one. He who had remorsefully bitten one and snapped the neck of another one was now falling in love with one. God I'm such bloody wanker when it comes to women.

He thought about it for the last two days yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. First he made the mistake of falling in love with Cecily and dedicating poems for the soddin' bitch. Then he allowed Drusilla to sire him, with the promise of something effulgent, yet he never got it from the ungrateful bint. Now, he was in love with his mortal enemy, the girl who existed to end his. And the really fucked up part about was that she cared for him. She didn't love him, but she cared…

He planned on sneaking out again tonight and seeing the Slayer. Hopefully Darla didn't have plans for something else cause he wasn't in the mood for her. He wasn't in the mood to fuck her or anything else she had on her evil mind. He finished his cigarette and flicked it off to the side, the still lit cigarette looking like a firefly in the middle of the night. He knew the sun was coming up soon, in about a hour or so. He wanted to see the sun again, he hadn't seen it for over a century. He wanted to die, let the sun burn through him and watch as he turn to dust. He wanted it more than anything, but he had to save Buffy, he loved the girl.

He realized he probably wouldn't live through the ordeal, but he couldn't allow Darla to kill Buffy. She had it all planned out. According to the book if you took the life of someone that the person loved, it would rip his very life from him, but there was a flip to it, if the one who was sacrificed was someone he hated, his soul would leave him, but the rest of the text was unclear. Darla had employed Dark wizards to carry out the spell for her. It would take a high level of magic to use the spell. All they needed was Buffy.

It was Thursday, two days until her birthday, and Darla had planned for the spell to be done tonight. But she needed Buffy, and she was gonna use Spike for that. He had nothing planned on how he would save Buffy, but all he knew was that he had to, he owed her that much. He couldn't let the Slayer die. She couldn't die so one of the strongest vampires could come back, it was just wrong.

He headed back inside, despite what his mind wanted, a painful death. No, he could die after saving Buffy. Only then would his soul be at peace, even if he was never loved or redeemed. He headed up the stairs to where Darla kept Angel. He suspected she was fucking him, she hadn't the night before. It was like she couldn't stand him, she probably couldn't stand his bloody soul, Spike couldn't. Instead he found Darla straddling Angel, fully clothed and beating the crap out of him. He was already unconscious, but that did not stop her vicious beating.

Angel's eyes were swollen. She had been punching him for a while, and Spike actually pitied the wanker. Darla was a bitch. His eyes swollen, his nose broken, brood trickling out steadily from it. She had him stripped naked and tied to the bed, unable to get out of his restrainsts. His hair was disheveled and crusted with blood. He never pitied Angel in his life like he had then. His arms were broken at the forearms, the bone sticking out of the flesh. He would not be able to break his restraints, not with those broken arms. She had singed all the hair off his chest with a lighter, taking the time to burn him repeatedly.

Spike really didn't want imagine how much Angel had screamed. Someone, probably one of the Dark Wizards, had carved a pentagram on his chest, the center of it being Angel's heart. Darla looked at Angel, scowl of her face. Angel stirred, his eyes opening. Well not really, his eyes didn't open fully, more like enough to see Darla. Angel coughed up some blood and Darla laughed wickedly. She slapped him hard across the face, snapping Angel's head to the side. Spike place a hand on his great grandsire's shoulder.

"Enough, you don't want him to come back all weak when he returns." Spike said, a pained look on his face.

"What do you care? You hate Angelus." She pointed out clearly.

"What good will the most strongest vampire be if he's half dead?" He retorted.

"I can't stand the very thought of him being Angelus. You know while you were gone we talked and told me I should repent… me the Queen of Evil." She said, flabbergasted.

"More like the Queen of Bitches." Spike muttered. She glared at him and shoved him. He moved out of the way, and pulled the half smoked pack of cigarettes in his duster. He pulled on out and lit it.

"Ssspiiiiike." A voice rasped, sounding weaker by the second. It was his grandsire Angel. The look on Angel's face was beyond pity. He laid there looking like a bloody and broken rag doll. Tears forming at his eyes, Spike walked over to him, sitting down next to his bloody body. Darla took a seat a few feet away from them. She stared cruelly a them, violence etched on her face and threatening to burst through again.

Spike lowered his ear to Angel's mouth so he could hear him. "Save…save the girl." Angel stuttered. Spike nodded, and Angel smiled. "If I become Angelus…stake me and Darla…" He begged.

Spike stared at him, emotions threatened to burst. He always had hated Angel or Angelus but he never wanted this for him. But if he became Angelus again, he would stake the two of them, without thinking twice. He knew he couldn't allow the vicious vampire arise, it was two bloody dangerous, they mayhem he would cause. But Darla, she deserved a good staking, she deserved more, but the staking would make him feel good.

Spike stood up and backed away from Angel. Saddened, he left the room. He would not shed tears for him, but he could not help but feel for him. In his own way he loved Buffy, he loved her more than Spike did. And most likely he would never get to be with her again, all cause Darla. She had ruined things up for Angel, permanently, and would try to ruin them for Spike. She could anything from him, except for Buffy. He wouldn't allow it.

As soon as he left the room, the torture session continued. He smoked another cigarette and watched half an hour of passions when Angel's screams were louder than the TV on max volume. Spike sped up the stairs. Darla stabbed Angel in the chest. Spike charged and tackled her. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, and Angel passed out again.

"He started preaching again, and I tried…. I tried to cut out his soul… I wanted him to shut up, but he wouldn't so I thought that if…" She sprinted towards her childe and attacked his unconscious body. Spike angrily grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the wall. Darla crashed face first into the drywall, crumbling a portion of it.

"Who do you think you are?" She screeched. She was about to charge at Angel again when Spike's fist shot out, catching her in the face.

"Calm down Darla." He ordered.

"I can't." She said.

"I can't leave you in the room alone with him then." Spike said, grabbing her wrists and tossing her out of the room.

"Stay with me." She ordered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and shoved him through the door that led to Spike's bed. They stripped and she pushed him on his back. Seductively she slid through his legs, entwining them, her aching center rubbing against his manhood.

"Why do you beat him so?" Spike asked. "I mean he might deserve it, but not from you. He gave you everything, soul or not." Spike added.

"I know, but I can't stand that blasphemous thing called a soul. It kills the very image of Angelus." Darla said.

"You're right, but what do you think is beyond the soul? The heart Darla, you take his soul like this and you might take his heart too."

"That's the Angelus I want, heartless." Darla said.

"What if he was so heartless and pissed off at you that he stakes you too." Spike pointed out.

"He won't." She said, convinced.

"You better start making up." Spike said, thrusting his needing arousal into her. She moaned and began riding him. They shagged for a couple of hours. She got off of him and got dressed.

"Grab me the Slayer. Now." She demanded.

"Now?" Spike asked.

"It's time." She said, walking off briskly.

"Fuck." He said to no one in particular. He got dressed in blue jeans, a black tight shirt, with the duster over it. He sprinted down the stairs, and out of the door.

Giles' House

It was seven o'clock at night on a Friday night, a day before her birthday. Buffy Anne Summers waited patiently as they studied through books, pouring for information about Darla. Buffy spun around her stake, twiddling with it with her hands. She wasn't a very patient person, didn't really think things. She loved being impulsive, if she wasn't impulsive, she wouldn't be Buffy, she wouldn't be the Slayer.

The wait was agonizing. She wanted nothing more than to stake that undead bitch. She never looked as forward to a fight as she did. She raped Spike, and now Angel was missing. She knew Darla had something to do with it. She couldn't wait to hear the stake whistle through the air and penetrate her undead heart, and watch her explode into dust. Satisfaction…

"Hey." Giles said happily. He was reading a manuscript called 'Libro del Vampiro'.

"What is it Giles?" Buffy bursted out.

"This verse explains the nature of vampires." Giles said to her. It was just the two of them, Willow and Xander had some 'project' to do. Buffy wasn't stupid, she knew something had changed between the two of them recently. She couldn't blame them for not being here, they didn't give a fuck about Spike or Angel.

"What's it say?" Buffy asked.

"Vampires don't all have the same kind of demon, they are different class vampire demons, from weaker underlings; a.k.a. lackeys, and they go up in order by class and power." Giles said.

"What's that mean?" Buffy asked.

"It explains why some vampires stay underlings while only certain demons make Master Vampire status." Giles explained.

"What's the most powerful demon for a vampire?" Buffy replied.

"A tortorus demon." Giles said.

"Huh, a turtle demon. Now that's slow."

"Not a turtle demon, a bloody tortorus demon." Giles snapped, "Tortorus demons are fragile, they are at first weak and picked on, but when truly angered, nothing stands in their way. They become strong, but certain things can hurt it, love for instance. The tortorus demon cannot stand love, to be loved would cause it to self destruct and die. But once the tortorus demon has enough of suffering and abuse, nothing stands in it's path. It starts a path of unholy terror and kills dozens to make up for it's loss of love, kind of like a balance." Giles added.

"Now that is weird." Buffy retorted.

"Yea, to be never loved, I pity the fool." Giles said.

The kitchen door crashed, interrupting their studies. " I don't, love is completely overrated." Spike entered the room, vampiric face on. Buffy gasped.


	13. Love

Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow

_**Chapter 13: Love**_

Disclaimer: Hey what's good? Thank you for your reviews and everything, I hope my story kicks ass, and for those that wanna see Spuffy Action you won't get too see a whole lot, but that's the good thing about a sequel. Thanks for everything. Tis chapter's shorter than the others, but I just wanted a scene with Buffy and Spike. Regardless, please review, and sorry if i made any spacing mistakes cause my computer's fucked up.

Spike charged into the room, tackling the Slayer. Rupert charged at Spike only to be dropped by a hard, undead fist to the face. Rupert fell over and tried to scramble to his feet. The look on Spike's face was of pure, unadulterated evil. His blue eyes were dull, the patented smirk of his was non existent. He looked truly evil.

Buffy backed away from him. "Spike." She asked confused, and terrified all at the same time. Giles got up again and grabbed a stake charging at Spike once more. He swung his arm as hard as he could to penetrate the heart of Spike, but Spike evaded it, sliding underneath his arm, bring up his own to wrap around Giles' head.

"You really shouldn't fuck with me old man." Spike said, exposing his neck.

"No." Buffy screamed, and launched a powerful spinning wheel kick that sent Spike off balance into the kitchen counter. The Slayer charged at Spike and he sweeped her off her feet with a leg sweep. She fell over and after a good punch to the stomach, she passed out.

"You bloody bastard." Giles said, charging at him with a stake once more. Spike had no qualms about hitting the old man in the face, he didn't take a particular liking to any of the Schoobies except Buffy, so he didn't feel bad at all as he jabbed Giles in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Spike walked over to the old man, and bent over him. Perhaps he was wondering whether he should bite the old man or not. Realizing he wouldn't have enough time for what he planned, he grabbed the Slayer and hoisted her on his shoulder and carried her out.

The Mansion

Angel tried to open his eyes once more. He had woken up from his recent bout of unconsciousness. He only hoped that Spike could carry out the orders as he had given his grandchilde. He refused to be the killer known as Angelus, he refused to spend the rest of eternity with Darla killing innocents again. He would need Spike to stake him and Darla. He suffered for a century having a soul jammed into him. All the lives he took, he didn't need a fucking repeat.

Racked with sobs, Angel realized he had no future. His sire Darla wanted to rip his soul out, the very thing that could redeem him one day. Angel knew he didn't deserved being redeemed, that there were more people that deserved true redemption, but knowing that everything was not as lost as he had thought when Darla sunk her teeth into him, made him feel a little better.

But now, he about to lose that. And it hurt.

Darla stepped into the room again. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to fight the wave of hatred, that threatened to consume him. He wanted nothing short of staking her himself.

"Angel…" His sire said, sitting next to him on the bed. She stroked his bloodied chest, and pretended to soothe him. She had cut up his chest, and burned him with a lighter, well several. Broke two of his arms and branded the word 'Darla' on the small of his back. The pain was horrendous, but the satisfaction he would get in staking her was worth it.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Spike's as well." She said, an innocent look on his face.

"I don't recall how sleeping with him could help." Angel said bitterly.

"Spike was headed on a path of righteousness for the Slayer. Drusilla foresaw it and I had to save him from it as well as you." Darla said.

"Darla. I've hated that blond vamp for years, ever since he became 'Spike', but we've put him through so much, that a path of righteousness is all he deserves. And now you want to bring him back to a world of pain. It's not fair to him."

"We are vampires." She screamed, slapping hard across the face.

Angel looked at her with utter sadness in his eyes. She was so full of hatred and it was painful to see. "Some of us are still saveable." He said, and a boot to the face rendered him unconscious once more.

Outside the Bronze

Spike and the Slayer were in the alleyway. Darkened by the night, they were virtually invisible to everyone. The Slayer awoke from her unconsciousness and rammed her knee into Spike's stomach, shoving him into the wall.

"So you like rough sex, aye?" He asked, smiling.

"I should fucking punch you, you bastard." She said, her face, a few inches away from him. With lightning fast speed, he grabbed her waist and spun her around so her back was too the wall.

"Slayer. I'm doing this for you." He said.

"That punch didn't feel like it." She said, returning a punch to his stomach. He gasped, but grabbed the Slayer's wrists. She looked at him, not with fear, but in complete and undiluted arousal. Her lips parted inviting him in as he leaned in and kissed her. A duel raged in their mouths as their tongues battled for dominance. Spike pulled apart and let the Slayer breathe, for he didn't need to.

"Buffy. I want to say something." Spike said. His eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Most likely I won't come out of this alive." He began, and Buffy slapped him upside his head. "I'm just being honest baby." He said, lowering his mouth to her neck. She moaned and arched her sex into him, desperate for friction. "I only known you for four days Buffy. But I can this with all sincerity…" He looked into her eyes, the tears starting to flow.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and kissed the tears trailing down his face.

"I love you." He finished, his gaze lowering and looking nervously at his boots. She put her hand on his chin and lifted his gaze back to her eyes.

"Then you better not die tonight." She said, kissing him once more, gripping his waist, and pressing him into to her, her whole body in need of him. Breaking off the kiss, she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Spike, give me a chance and I'll be able to love you too." Buffy replied.

"Sorry Buffy. Even if I live tonight, I'll die eventually. You can't spend eternity with a soulless demon. Someone who can never reach forgiveness nor redemption." He replied, and she broke down, crying. "I'm sorry pet. But this war that could break out is big. Darla's being backed up by a firm in Los Angeles called Wolfram and Hart. The evilest of the fuckers out there. And after I do what I'm supposed to do tonight, I'll be number one on their hitlist." Spike said.

"I can help you." Buffy retorted angrily.

"No. You are a seventeen year old Slayer. Technically sixteen. The Senior Partners are beyond you and me. They are what came after the First evil. You can't fuck with them. Not yet." He said, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"For what?" She asked. Spike punched her in the stomach and she passed out once more.

The Mansion

Darla watched as Spike sauntered in with the Slayer. She opened the door for him and he led the Slayer up to his bedroom, tying her down. "Good job Spike." Darla said, wrapping her arms from around him.

He pushed her off. "Go fuck Angel or something." He said angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your elder and your Master. Never forget that William."

"Whatever. Bugger off grandmums." He said, sitting down on his leather couch. She walked over to him and slapped him, straddling his waist. "Get off me bitch." He said, only to receive a sharp blow to the head.

"You will not talk to me like I'm some fucking commoner. I'm the elder Master Vampire. You will do as I fucking say." She yelled, ripping off his shirt, and running her nails down his chest.

Buffy awoke and began cursing loudly. Spike's eyes widened, trying to tell her to shut up, but too late. In her anger she sprinted towards the bed and punched the Slayer across the face. "Shut up bitch."

"Go fuck yourself. Wait, go rape someone else. Do not touch Spike, you ancient, wrinkled bitch." Buffy replied, and Darla vamped, her fangs bared.

Spike charged. He tackled Darla. She cried out in pain, and Spike helped her to her feet. "You can't kill her, the ritual isn't finished." He pointed out.

"I'm sorry William. I just wanna kill the bitch. She pisses me off so fucking much. Just running her mouth insulting Master Vampires as she pleases. But she'll die, only to become our undead bitch." Darla said.

"I'll stake myself before that ever happens." Buffy replied. Darla went to slap her, but Spike stopped her.

"Get off me Spike. Or I will dust you." Darla replied.

"I don't think so."

"Really. Get ready to die." Darla replied.

Spike's fist shot out, slamming into her jaw. "It's not happening bitch." And the two Master Vampires charged, a duel to the death.


	14. Never to be Loved

_**Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow**_

_**Chapter 14: Never to be Loved**_

Disclaimer: Hey, how you guys doing? Thanks for your reviews and thanks for your much needed support. Without you guys, this story would remain incomplete in the mind of this naval author. After this story(around 20 chapters), I will finish Slayer: Hybrid or do an AU Season 5, 6, or 7. Not really sure. But it will include lots of Spuffy. Thanks again. And I don't own the characters, sadly. **Damn you Joss Whedon**.

Giles' House

Willow and Xander arrived after a huge make out session in the bushes. Sadly, that was the important thing that they had to do during the Scooby meeting. The couple were both afraid to express themselves through touch and all they could do was make out. Xander wanted to continue as well as Willow, but both were to scared of rejection to make a move. As they stepped through the threshold of Giles' house, they saw the owner on the floor, passed out, looking like a broken rag doll.

"Damn. We should have been here." Willow said, walking up to the immobile body. "Giles, wake up." She said, a little scared, afraid for the old man's life. He did not move.

Xander walked up to the body. "Giles." He said desperately, now afraid as well. Yet Giles didn't move. Xander gave Giles a good kick to the ribs and Giles coughed, slowly stirring. "Good, we're making progress." Xander said, repeating the tactic with another sharp kick to Giles's ribs. Giles rolled over to the side, clutching his ribs. Before Xander could kick him again, Giles spoke.

"Do that again, and I'm kicking you in the balls Mr. Harris." He exclaimed, wheezing like he just ran the 45 mile marathon after smoking two cartons of cigarettes a day.

"My bad Giles. I just thought you needed a helping…foot, a helping foot." Xander said, and Willow nearly lost her composer. The way he innocently made them laugh without trying or even wanting too. So many things she liked about him. Giles stood to his feet and kicked Xander in the balls, who fell over like a log.

"Hey." Willow said outraged. "You said you wouldn't kick him." She added angrily.

"He kicked me twice in the ribs, I've only kicked him once, I'm saving him another one for later." He said briskly, pushing his glasses up against his face. Xander stood up a couple seconds later, but not recovered, not nearly.

"That was low G. Real low."

"Pretty low, it was underneath the belt." Giles said.

"God it hurts." Xander said, clutching his balls, hoping his hands could heal him like Jesus did to the sick.

"Don't ask me to kiss it. I'm a Brit, but I'm not gay." He said, really defensively.

"And the difference would be exactly?" Xander asked.

"A kick to the balls boy." Giles said, kicking him right in the family jewels.

Xander fell over once again , but this time Giles had extending his hand, not his foot.

"Stop kicking me in the balls you…" Xander was silenced as Giles' foot started coming up again. "It's starting to tickle." He giggled fakely, and Giles was severly tempted, but instead withheld from kicking Xander in the balls.

"What happened?" Willow asked speaking up for once.

"Oh right, Spike came here, beat me and Buffy up and took her away." Xander said. Giles sighed wearily. Lord only knew what trouble the Summers girl could be in out there.

"Thanks for your usefulness Giles." Xander said snarkly.

"You two were the ones who missed out on the meeting cause you were too busy snogging and who knows what else." Giles snapped.

"We were studying." Willow said.

"Studying a book or each other's parts." Giles said boldly.

"That's none of your business Giles." Willow retorted.

"It is my business when my Slayer is about to die cause he best friends were too busy playing doctor!" Giles replied, his full of rage and anger, and with that he grabbed a stake and some holy water and was on his way to find his Slayer and to kill Spike.

The Mansion

With lightning fast speed Spike swung his fist and caught the oncoming vampire in the face. The force of it was so hard, it jerked Darla's neck back. Had she been a human instead of a Master Vampire, her head would of come clean off. Unable to retaliate after that blow, Spike kicked her across the jaw, sending her crashing into a table. Darla stood up, baring her fangs at him and Spike walked up to her, unafraid.

He did not fear anything anymore. There was nothing to fear, except letting Buffy die. That was all he feared, for he loved her more than his unexistence. He hadn't known her that long, but she gave him so much compared to the nothing that he received from Drusilla in a century. Buffy Summers, a.k.a. Slayer was compassionate and caring, yet deadly when she needed to be. She would die for her friends and perhaps that was her greatest weakness. But to Spike, Buffy was a flawless creature, that no man should have for perfection should not be ruined by the likes of an evil, soulless, vampire.

Perhaps that's why he fought hard to defend her as he gave Darla another vicious punch to the face, only to have her return one to him. The force of the blow sent him staggering back, reminiscent of a drunk. She charged at him and tackled him, caving in the wall behind him. He was bruised up on the outside and on the inside. He tried to fight her off, but Spike had pissed her off. She gave him a sharp boot to the mouth. "Come on Spike, we had so much fun." Darla said, ripping off his shirt. She raked her nails down his chest drawing blood.

Buffy was seething wanting nothing more than to stake the unholy bitch, but she was helpless, bounded down by her metal restraints.

Angered at his great grandsire, he retaliated with a foot to her jaw, sending her temporarily away from him. He aimed a hard kick to her head, but she ducked it, grabbing a knife. She feinted and he fell for it, the blade slicing through his abdomen and lodging in his entrails. "Fuck." He managed to get out, his voice weak.

"SPIKE!" Buffy screamed, tears running down her face as she watched him fall to the ground.

Spike stared at his great grandsire, his eyes wide with disbelief. She had bested him again. "No." He moaned, the pain coursing through him like slow venom. I can't believe it, he thought, chastising himself for losing to Darla. It ain't over till I'm bloody dusted…

Darla grabbed a battle axe and held it Spike's face. He was unafraid of death, even though he knew what was coming. He released his vampire visage and looked at Buffy, tears in his eyes. She screamed his name for what seemed an eternity. Darla straddled the weakened vampire, thrusting her sex into him. Blinded by tears and fury he swung at her only to be blocked and punched hard in the face.

"Chill out Spike." Darla said, kissing the blood off his chest.

"Get off me you filthy bitch." He managed to get out.

The hard slap resonated through the room.

"So disrespectful… insolent William. No wonder you were never loved, who could love you, you're beneath everyone, even me." She said, and he was racked with sobs that could not be helped but tear through his throat and lips. How easily she could bring out the worst memories in him. "Nobody wants you Willy. Not even God who you used to love. No one. Not even God can save you." Darla said, punching him and breaking his nose.

Blood squirted out. Yet it didn't hurt, because the hurt he was consumed with hurt more than anything else. He knew she was right, and that's what hurt.

"You didn't even deserve Drusilla, you big sissy. You're such a momma's boy. Do you know how long you cried after dusting that old bitch?" She asked him.

Tears blurred his vision.

"You cried for weeks. You cried so much you couldn't even get it up for Dru." She kicked him hard across the ribs, and she heard Buffy cry in the back. "How much use would you have been for the Slayer Spike. Crying about everything. She can't stand you. She could never love you." Darla said bitterly.

"That's not true." Buffy exclaimed, broken down but the utmost painful agony that had ripped through her heart, and she wasn't the one truly suffering. Spike was. How could she talked to him like that? How could she destroy what was left of his heart?

Her words tore through him, more painful than the purest of souls in his heart. Angel cried a lot about how sorry he was, but nothing was more painful than listen to Darla make fun of him. How carelessly she tossed those words out and destroyed his very being. She had tortured him many nights, but never as painful as this…

London, England

December 1880

He had been forced to stake his mother. His very own mother. The woman that gave birth to him, who allowed him to live life, as pitiful as it was. But he had loved his mother, more than anything, more than God. Especially now that he was a vampire. But all he had wanted was to cure her, make her better so she would never suffer again, and he had fucked up.

He had fucked up just like he had fucked his life. He had allowed the higher ups in society deliver emotional blows that had left him emotionally crippled. And the only person who had been there for him was nothing more than a memory and a swirl of ashes. Because he had fucked up. All he wanted to do was love her forever. She was his mum, and he couldn't think anyone else but Drusilla that he would of liked to spend it with. But it was not meant to be because she was dust now. Memories bounded tight to his mind to remind him of her everyday. His memories were like a mantra, often repeated, so he could marvel at his mother's internal beauty. Before the demon changed her.

The demon had made her come on to him and he had staked her, ramming her cane into her heart as he did to Drusilla, alone in their bedroom. And now she was gone, forever, suffering in hell because he freaked out. Cause he fucked up.

"What are you crying bout now Willy." Darla asked, shoving him out of her way. He scowled and looked away from her.

"Still crying about your mommy? Get over it. You're a vamp, you don't feel, you can't love. So stop trying. You're evil." She said.

He had tried to cover up his ears, and ignore what she said.

"You're mum was an ancient old bitch anyway." She said spitefully, and now he was blinded by tears, grabbing the first thing closest to him; a stake.

"What are you gonna do? Stake me? Like you did to you miserable bitch of a mom?" She asked tauntingly.

He dropped the stake. It was futile. He gave no resistance to her mockery, because he was emotionally crippled, unable to stand up on his feet. Instable as he was, he could not fight back. It was pointless, sod that he was just a fledgeling. But one day, he'd get Darla for saying that about his mum.

Present

He refused to vamp. If he would dust and see the Lord, he wanted God to see him like this, not like some ugly freak. Darla held the axe above him, ready to swing down.

"It didn't have to be like this." Darla said, a sad expression on her face.

"NO." Buffy yelled, unable to do anything.

"And what, let you keep raping me, taking what's not yours." He was nearly screaming, tears hazing his vision like a driver in a rainstorm.

"Didn't you like the head I gave you?" She asked, swing the axe down. Buffy screamed one more time, and it was enough to cause Spike to roll out of the way and grab a sword from her weapons chest. She swung her axe again and he pivoted around her, swinging the katana.

The blade sliced through her neck.

"I don't like head. Bitch." Darla's head fell off and instantly vaporized into dust, swirling around his figure.

Someone tossed Angel's body into the room. Bloodied to a pulp, he remained unconscious. "It's time to begin." Someone said.

The Senior Partners had arrived.

AN: Love the ending to this chapter, especially the irony of Darla's death. Asking Spike if he liked head, and seconds later, losing hers. Nice…. Hey keep up the reviews and Jesus will love you, as well as this navy author.


	15. The Suffering

_**Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow**_

_**Chapter 15: The Suffering**_

Disclaimer: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to post lately, I've been working sixteen hours shifts at work so I didn't have any time, but please keep reviewing. I plan on having maybe a total of twenty chapters to this fic. After this I'm thinking about doing a Spuffy fic called dark reflections. AU Season 7 by the way. Anyway, onward with the story.

The Senior Partners had arrived.

Perhaps not the Senior Partners per say, but someone who worked for them, Spike thought, sensing the power emanating from the other side of the door. Probably one of the Partner's lackeys. Someone powerful.

Angel's body was laid out, bleeding from all the wounds and intrusions Darla had inflicted on him. He was motionless and if he wasn't a vampire, Spike would of thought that Peaches was dead. Then again if he wasn't a vampire, he would be dead, Spike thought. His black hair was gelled with blood giving it an eerie red tint. Blood had gotten into his eyes, making him look like he had been drinking for hours or so. He was just about stripped naked, leaving only enough clothing on for modesty. Darla had not felt satisfied at hurting her ex lover, but had taken the time to thoroughly humiliate him.

Tears stung at Buffy's eyes. Though she had stopped loving the vampire with a soul, she still cared for him. Seeing him in this state of condition was too much to bear, and her body was rack with sobs of sympathy. Even after all he had said to her that one night, he never deserved this. Maybe Angel hadn't done enough good to repay back the sins he had committed as his alter ego, but torturing him like this for what he was, was beyond humiliation, only someone as sick and deprived like Darla could do something like this. She only wished she could help, but Angel seemed to be beyond that. And in a couple minutes, she just might live long enough to see Angelus.

But she didn't want that. If that happened, she would die. No questions asked, Angelus was one of the most powerful Master Vampires since Creation, and she was just the Slayer. He would be too much for her, and bearing his face, staking him would probably be out of the question. She couldn't do it. God, she just wished she could have one last romantic moment with Spike, to tell him how much he meant to her. But she wouldn't get that chance, intuition told her that it wasn't happening.

That she would die tonight.

Spike gripped the sword tightly, refusing to let go. He would be completely ready for the warlock that the Senior Partners had sent. Angel would not lose his soul. If he did, he knew the torment that Angelus would inflict on not only his grandchilde, but on Buffy, his former. He couldn't let Angelus live on, he would turn to dust first. He would willing give up his life to save Buffy, she meant the world to him.

He fucking loved her.

He admitted it to himself. The first step to acceptance is denial, he thought. Yeah he confessed his love for her at the Bronze, but words were just words. Words didn't have the detailed emotion to back them up. Now as he stood there, scratched up and ready for more did he realize how much he loved Buffy Summers. He loved her for who she was, Slayer included. Which is why he would turn to dust than allow Angelus to get her.

I love her, he thought. God I'm such a fucking wanker.

The Slayer grabbed a axe from Darla's weapon chest and readied herself as well. She turned to Spike and looked him in the eyes. His icy blue eyes pierced into his staring down her soul. A mischievous grin formed up on his face. "Slayer?"

"Spike, I just wanted to say…"

The were interrupted as someone burst through the door. It was Amy.

Amy the Wiccan from school.

"Amy." Buffy said, letting her guard down. She lowered her axe and with blinding quickness, Amy knocked the axe down and kicked the Slayer in the stomach. Spike swung his leg out for a sharp kick, but the Wiccan ducked and tackled him into the wall. Buffy got up quickly. "Why?" She asked the girl. Amy had always been the polite girl, crying about how she wasn't gonna make cheerleading tryouts and now she was in on this plan to take Angel's soul?

"Power, Buffy. It's always about power." Amy said, grabbing the Slayer's fallen axe. "Didn't expect it of course? Who would of expected the shy, fuck up, wannabe cheerleader to be anything? Anything great." Amy said, swinging her axe. Buffy avoided the axe and caught Amy with a punch to her face.

"Don't seem like you got too much power at all." Buffy retorted. Amy scowled and slammed the wooden end of the axe into the Slayer's gut, causing Buffy to double over in pain. Amy slammed her knee into Buffy's jaw and the Slayer fell back, her back to the wall.

"Seems like I got more than you do." Amy replied, kicking her across the face. "I got an offer from Wolfram and Hart to do some extra studies while I was in school, and I accepted, as long as I returned the favor." Amy said. "Thanks to them, I have so much power. I can get everything I never had." Amy added.

"Which would be what? Cheerleading skills, a boyfriend, an actual mother, what more could you ask for?" Buffy said, standing up and watching as Spike stood up and punched the Wiccan hard across her face, sending her stumbling.

"It's cause of you, you bloody pathetic bint." Spike said, giving her a hard right hook. He vamped out and charged, fist cocked back. Amy swung her axe at a blinding speed, and Spike couldn't stop in time. The axe sliced deep into his stomach, but since Spike had stopped his momentum into it, it didn't go through too hard. The cut was deep, but Spike could make it out. Just needed a couple gallons of blood.

Spike watched as his undead blood poured out of him and fell over, passing out.

"You bitch." Buffy said, swinging her fist. She got Amy deep in the stomach, causing her to lose her breath momentarily.

"I could say the same about you Summers." Amy replied. She gathered her bearings and as Buffy swung once more, Amy ran sideways across the wall and kicked her as hard as she could, catching the Slayer in the jaw. Buffy fell back, her head bouncing off an old radiator.

How the fuck did she just do that… Buffy thought.

"Don't worry about Spike. He'll heal. I need him for this plan anyway." Amy said.

Buffy stood up, dizzy as hell. " I thought you needed me… Not Spike." She stuttered.

"No. That's what we wanted you to believe. We needed Spike, not you ,this spell only works between vampires."

Amy kicked Buffy once more across the face, and Buffy too passed out, crumpling to the floor next to Spike.

About an hour later

Spike awoke.

Do I exist? Truly exist? He asked himself. Pictures flooded his head, and emotions ran through him like a current.

My God, My God, Why have you forsaken me? Teary eyes stare at the sky as if God were truly there for him.

Am I real? Then why do I suffer? Why have I suffered since my existence? No one should suffer that much, that must mean I'm not real.

AM I REAL? Spike gritted his teeth. Why do I kill? If it hurts people, and hurting people is wrong, why do I hurt? Why am I a killer?

His memories were like a public display in front of him. He saw everything he had done, all those he had killed, everything.

That can't be me. That can't be me, right God? I served you, before, when I was real, so that can't be me, I couldn't of done those things.

Spike wept.

Emotionally torn and drained, he closed his eyes, drifting back to unconsciousness, anything to escape the haunting truth. He was a killer. He had killed over and over again. Thousands of bodies, thousands of people. People that he knew. His bloody mother.

What would she say now if she saw me? And with that, he was gone, back to the realm of non existence.

Buffy awoke.

Opening her eyes, she took the scenery in front of her and gasped. What Amy had done was truly atrocious. To her left, was Angel. He had on very little clothing like before and was nailed to a wall, multiple nails in his body, holding him in place. To her right, was the man she cared for Spike. He was treated the worst of all. His broken and beaten body was crucified. Amy had nailed Spike to a large cross, in a dark parody of Jesus. A large nail through both his hands, and one through body his feet. He was completely naked.

Tears stung her eyes, and her heart broke in front of him. She sobbed. This is wrong? She thought. How could she do this? She asked herself.

It's my fault. If I had been quick enough, strong enough…

Amy walked into the room. Before Buffy could react, a hard punch left her reeling on the ground.

"What did you do?"

"What I was told… I took Angel's soul."

"What did you need Spike for?" Buffy asked.

"To complete the Balance. I took the soul of one vampire so I had to give one back. I gave Spike a soul Buffy. I gave Spike a soul." Amy said.


	16. Eternal Kiss

**Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow**

**Chapter 16: Eternal Kiss**

**Jose Gonzalez, US NAVY**

**Disclaimer: What it do? Hey, thanks to you guys for all your supportive reviews, cause if not for you guys, this might of never happened. As you probably know my post NFA fic Slayer: Hybrid lacked in reviews and eventually gave up on it , in the process beginning a new fic, this one in fact. I thought about redoing the Slayer:Hybrid after this, but I think I'm gonna have to put it aside for now. Now before I get to the actual chapter, I have a proposition for ya. Either I could do a AU Season 4 book called Eternally Yours. Basic summary, remember when Faith was in Buffy's body and tortured Spike with unfulfilled promises. Well , what if Faith did sleep with Spike, and Spike confessed his true feelings, or two, an AU Season 7 called Dark Reflections. Basically, in this fic the First uses corporeal and evil dopplegangers based on the Scoobies fears. The Council feared Buffy and Faith's failure so they create another Slayer, an unwilling street hustler from Philadelphia by means that defied what the Council stood for. Lots of Spuffy and other relationships. Well anyway, I'll write the fic based on total votes from the readers. When y'all review, let me know what y'all want to see. Much love, Jose Gonzalez, aka Daniel Nieves.**

**Giles**

Giles ran through the streets in pursuit of Spike. He would dust him, and not even Buffy could stop him now. She believed to much of the soulless master vampire, believing that he could change, and reform, and fight on the side of good. Spike was just a vicious killer, powerful in all sense of the word. His physical presence alone left many intimidated, but Rupert Giles was not one of them. He refused to be afraid of Spike. He knew that if he allowed his fears to take root in him, his Slayer could be lost to him forever. And that just wasn't happening.

As he passed through the Bronze's alleyways, a gang of vampires had jumped him. Normally the Watcher wouldn't of stood a chance, six vampires in their prime against one old Watcher. But not tonight, tonight, Rupert Giles was not to be fucked with by anyone, Spike included. In his rage, he whipped his stake out and moved at a speed that rivaled the Slayer's, something that was impossible for someone of his age. But tonight was about saving Buffy, at all costs. Even if he had to give his life for her, he would do it willingly and without complaints because he loved the girl. Not just the Slayer, but Buffy Summers for who she was. She was like a daughter to him.

Before the first vampire could react, Giles brought the stake and slammed it into the top of a vampire's head, the point of it penetrating, and crushing its skull easily, and grinning as it evaporated into dust. The other five were speechless, stunned. Apparently the had underestimated the old man. But he personally didn't give a rat's ass. Vampires, all vampires were evil in his mind and he unleashed the rage on them that he had wanted to unleash on Spike.

On of the vampires had balls and charged at the angry Watcher. Giles swung but the vampire ducked and collided his fist into Giles' jaw, sending him stumbling back and nearly tripping. Seeing as Giles had lost balance and he had temporary advantage, he charged at the Watcher. Giles eyes opened wide and he leaped up in the air as high as he could and whipped out a bottle of holy water. The vampire saw it coming and screamed, just as Giles brought the bottle of holy water crashing into his face, the glass leaving his face mangled, the holy water sizzling his flesh. The vampire brought his hands up to his face and Giles seized the moment, staking him dead center in the heart.

He made short work of the other four.

Giles continued onward, wondering what Xander and Willow were doing. Throughout his trip through the mansion, he ran into no more complications, the night was dead as ever, something unusual in Sunnydale.

Xander and Willow

"I am so staking Spike." Xander said angrily as he sprinted to the direction he saw Giles heading.

"Xander…" Willow said softly.

"Don't Xander me. He kidnapped her. Took advantage of what she felt for him, claiming that he cared about her and now he's turning her over to Darla. I'm staking Mr. Dead and Not Alive, regardless of what Buffy thinks, its for her own good." Xander said, looking into Willow's green eyes.

"Do you still love her?" Willow asked, her eyes tearing up at the very thought.

"Yes, but a different type of love, she's my best friend Willow, I can't let her die over some Angel wanna be, making with the tortured past and shit." Xander replied dryly.

"Do you love me?" She asked, increasing her pace to keep up with his sprint.

"Willow, I've loved you since kindergarten, it just took a lot for me to see it." Xander replied.

She smiled, content with the answer. They were on a mission, they had to save Buffy.

Cordelia

Cordelia Chase paced back and forth in her room. She had called all the Scoobies, and none of them had picked up. She knew she shouldn't be worried, they were all on a different level than her, and with the whole 'chosen' Buffy crap, she had thought she had nothing to worry about. But something wasn't right. She couldn't place her finger on it. She just knew. And that's what unsettled her.

Why do I even think of helping that stuck up blonde? She asked herself.

Cause we're friends… She grudgingly admitted to herself.

Despite their social and economical differences, they were friends. She, Cordelia Chase, Queen of Rich White People Drama had befriended the Scoobies. She had even come to like Mr. Giles, despite that she had previously had thought him to be a pervert. Not that she blamed him if he was, he was all lonely and everything, and seeing Cordelia's hotness in a skirt would make any other man tremble, why not him.

I am so hot… She said, grinning to herself.

Pushing away anymore egotistical thoughts that came to her head, she picked up the phone and dialed all the numbers again. Still no one picked up until she called Buffy's house number.

"Hello." A tired voice said on the other end.

"Is Buffy there?" Cordelia asked, hopefully, hoping that the Slayer was their to calm her uneasiness.

"Who is this?" Someone asked. Cordelia figured it was Joyce Summers.

"It's Cordelia, Buffy's friend." She admitted to the loving mother. She honestly liked Joyce and wished she had a mother like her. Cordelia's mom was too busy worrying about how much money they had to pay too much attention to their daughter, and that was unnerving. She should have everything, she was big on the money, but money didn't buy everything. It didn't get her caring parents, and it didn't buy her happiness for sure.

"Buffy went out earlier to Giles' house. They were looking for her new boyfriend, Spike I think his name was."

Cordelia was silenced.

She was going out with Spike, she thought.

"Alright, thanks Mrs. Summers." She replied.

"You have a good night Cordelia." Joyce said, hanging up the phone.

Buffy was going out with Spike. Spike as in Mr. Undead Billy wannabe who was out to kill them all. Well according to Xander anyway. She never seen the guy but Xander said he was bad news. Cordelia grabbed her clothes and headed out into the night.

The Mansion

"You fucking wicca bitch." Buffy said angrily, holding out Spike's katana. Amy smiled and raised her axe.

"I figured you'd say something stereotypical like that." Amy said, a false smile plastered to her face.

"Can you blame me? You gave Spike a soul to free Angelus, leaving Spike to suffer for everything he's done. It took a century for Angel to get over it, and now that me and Spike are involved, you doomed him." Buffy said, swinging her katana at Amy's midsection. The axe blocked it, but not the hard kick Buffy gave her, connecting with her jaw.

"Why do you keep fighting me? You ain't gonna win." Amy said.

"Because I can. Because I'm the Slayer." Buffy said, punching hard across the face. Amy cried out, flinching in pain.

"You can't slay me. I'm human." Amy cried out, backing away from the angry Slayer.

"I can always make exceptions. People like you don't deserve to live Amy. You just ruin people's lives because yours is fucked up and you want others to feel like you. You know nothing about life!" The Slayer spat, smashing her elbow into Amy's nose and breaking it.

Amy fell to the floor hard, blood streaming down her nose, for it was broken and twisted on an odd angle. She raised her hand to stop the flow, but Buffy caught her good. Buffy held the katana, the point aimed at her chest. Before she could bring it down for the final blow, a voice whispered out. "Please don't." Spike had awakened.

"Spike." She said softly, and kicking Amy in the face, causing her to lose consciousness.

"Daddy I know I'm a stupid wanker. Don't hit me." Spike pleaded. "My brains aren't the smartest of the bunch, but I try dad, I'm trying…" Spike sobbed.

Grief overcame the Slayer in that moment and she fell to the floor crying.

"Mum loves me dad. Don't you love me?" Spike whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I know I'm not the best son, not the smartest, not the strongest, but I love you dad. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Spike wake up." The Slayer pleaded, standing to her feet.

"Is it the poems dad? Is that why you hit me? I'm not a faggot dad. I just love poems." Spike sobbed.

"Don't leave me daddy. I'll make you proud. I'll be super good, no more poetry, anything dad, anything to please you." Spike's tears destroyed the handsomeness as it was now hidden beneath a teary velvet covering his face like a muslim woman.

"Do you feel better now dad. Now that you hit me. If you feel better, keep hitting me. I just want you happy."

Buffy wrapped her arms around her vampire boyfriend. In doing so, Spike's eyes opened wide and he looked at the Slayer, mesmerized by her eyes. His bright blue eyes were dull now, a tunnel of endless darkness. "I've been a bad boy. You can hit me too if it makes you feel better. I deserve it." He said, crying. He saw the broken look in the Slayer's beautiful face, overridden by compassion.

"Hit me please. Nobody loves William. He's just a stupid boy who writes poetry." Spike said.

Without thinking twice, Buffy kissed him. "I love you Spike." But he shook his head, unbelieving.

Slayer instincts overcame her and she ducked, barely avoiding Amy's axe. Amy swung again and Buffy rolled out of the way, picking up the katana. Amy punched her and raised her axe for the killing blow. She brought it down hard and fast, aiming at Buffy's forehead, and Buffy used all her Slayer quickness to move to the right, swinging the katana as she did so.

Amy screamed.

Buffy had cut off her arm.

"Buffy…" Spike whispered once more. She ran to his side.

"Yes, baby." She said.

"Stake me." He pleaded. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"No. I won't."

"I will!"

Buffy turned around to see two amber eyes on the other side of the room. Angelus had awakened.


	17. Innocence

_Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow_

_Chapter 17: Innocence_

_By: Jose Gonzalez, US NAVY_

_Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own the characters right? Lol. All the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and anyone else with legal rights to 'em. Thanks again for your reviews and after this is done I'll probably start uploading chapters for Dark Reflections._

Angelus ripped himself off the wall, the nails flying off him, and blood squirted into the air. Angry and powerful, he was weak from torture and starvation. He had been through a lot, not personally him, but his soulful counterpart. The after affects of the torture were still visible and he could feel every cut and abrasion. He took sight of the room and everyone in it. Buffy Summers, his ex-girlfriend was here. She was wielding a large katana and wielding it in front of this powerful wicca, who was screaming.

Apparently the Slayer had cut off her arm in battle, the sliced limb off in a corner, forming a puddle of blood. Angelus presumed that the wicca-bitch was the one who took his soul away, sending it into the ether, yet simultaneously calling forth Spike's soul. She gave Spike a soul, and Angelus watched him suffer. He watched and relished in it, nothing brought him happiness like the pain of the innocent, though Spike was far from it, he hadn't asked for his soul, he had just tried to save the woman he loved and ending up with it.

Angelus knew what it was like to have a soul. And it was a bitch. He actually pitied the boy. The pain and memories that the soul brought were almost not worth it, all for the hope of some far fetched redemption. There was no redemption for vampires, yet his soulful counterpart believed there was. Angelus also pitied Spike because Spike pitied him. While Darla tortured him, he stopped her several times, and not without a price. Angel had asked for Spike to save the girl and Spike had nodded, tears in his eyes as he watched his grand sire suffer horribly.

Spike hated Angelus, let alone Angel.

And he cried for me… Angelus thought.

But he knew deep down that he couldn't let the boy live. He would of made great company as a soulless Master Vampire, shit, he dusted Darla and Drusilla, and would of dusted Angel if not for the Slayer. That would have been three Master Vampires in less than a week. And he already had a track record of 2-0 against Slayers. But there were two problems with that, Spike had gotten way too powerful, too powerful for Angelus' liking only to be inflicted with a soul. He would not be of much use now if he was crying and moaning half the time about what he had done.

Angel brooded for a century after getting a soul.

Angelus would not watch Spike brood for that fucking long.

The second part of the problem was a real confusing complication. Spike was in love with the Slayer. The very thought of it was unrealistic and blasphemous. Spike who had killed two Slayers before her was now in love with the girl who was supposed to be his third. And Angelus saw who Spike loved. When Spike loved he gave his all to his partner, unconditionally without asking anything in return. Buffy could of asked him to stake himself and he would of done it.

Make no doubts about it, Spike was worthless now. And it was a fucking shame. That Spike, currently the strongest and most dangerous Master Vampire in the world was now afflicted with a soul. It was a parasite, a fucking disease. Having a soul was like a human having HIV. It weakened your system down until something else got to you. The only difference was that a soul couldn't be transmitted, not sexual, or in any form. And thank god for that. Angelus didn't want to imagine a world where all the vampires were afflicted with souls.

The very thought of it made him shudder.

"Angel…" Buffy said, eyes already teared up, no doubt from talking to Spike's soulful ass. Maybe she realized he wasn't worth it. "Angel is that you?" She said, not letting go of the katana, it wasn't pointed at Angelus, but it was within reach of dusting him quick.

"Now that's a stupid fucking question, me lady." Angelus said, stepping up to her.

"You heard it yourself from Ms. One arm wicca bitch." Angelus said. "There is a balance. If Spike has a soul now, and it was like a reversal spell then I have no soul. Therefore I'm not that disgrace of a vampire that you know as Angel." He added angrily.

"I know," She said, bringing the sword back to eye level. "I just never imagined you as the soulless beings I've been chose to kill. I really liked you Angel. But now that your Angelus, you'll want to make with the Buffy slayage, so I gotta do my job." She said, then added, "I'm sorry Angel." She had a sad, haunted look in her eyes.

"Well, I guess you're fired Slayer." Angelus said, kicking the sword from her hands, before she could react, he punched her hard in the face. The savage blow had left his hand bruised, nearly broken, but it had left the Slayer unconscious, once more. Angelus turned and faced the wiccan. A cruel smile on his face displaying his intentions.

She screamed as loud as she could, but that didn't stop Angelus from kicking her hard across the temples, her world fading to black.

About an hour later

Amy awoke, her body racked with pain. Her temples were bruised, and blood was steadily trickling down her face. Her eyes refused to focus in the brightly lit room, her mind and body broken.

After a couple minutes, her eyes did focus and she tried to stand up, realizing she was bound by restraints. She was naked.

She was naked.

She was bleeding.

She stared at the clock across the room and realized nearly an hour and a half had passed since Angelus had returned. She had been too stupid to realize that he would turn on her. Her bare body was bleeding and scratched up, and she felt torn. Her eyes watered up when she realized where she felt the most pain. She looked down at her pubic hair and saw that it was tainted with her blood. Her muscles down there felt torn, ripped, and abused.

She had been raped.

Angelus had raped her while she was unconscious. He had to be the lowest of vampires to rape a defenseless human female while she was unconscious. How could he do that? How could he take that from me? Amy cried, because she realized that what had been taken, could never again be replaced, not even by magic.

She had been a virgin.

And now that was gone and would never be replaced. She cried bitterly. She had liked a few guys at school, and had hoped one of them was decent and liked her. Then maybe she could of lost her virginity to him, in a mutual, willing matter. But she hadn't been ready. And to lose it like this… She felt betrayed and used. The Senior Partners had not warned her of this. If she had known, she would of never allowed this to happen.

I brought it on myself, I deserved to be raped… She thought.

But how wrong she was. Rape was something not deserved by anybody. No matter how evil of a person you were, no one should be violated like that. Rape was something taken, something that could never be once again given back. Not even Angelus deserved to be raped, he should be for what he did to her, but no one, absolutely no one deserved it.

Amy wept.

The door creaked open and Angelus stepped in the room, his smile wide. He was bare chested and only had black trousers and black boots on.

"How could you do that to me?" Amy asked.

"Why?" Angelus reiterated, laughing in spite of the situation. "Who the fuck do you think you are, taking the soul from the biggest, brooding wanker, who only wanted to good cause of his soul, and unleashed the biggest bad ass in history of vampires." Angelus replied, his rage nearly getting the best of him.

"I didn't know." Amy replied sobbing.

"Well you should of found out before fucking with things you have no idea of bitch." Angelus said, his hand raised as if to slap her.

"You didn't have to rape me…" She said, nearly muted.

"And you didn't have to take my soul. You deserve this, you're nothing more than a young, power tripped slut." Angelus retorted, laughing once more.

"Kill me." She sobbed.

"All in good time. But when I do, you won't stay dead. " He said, pacing the room angrily. "And you know what the fucking irony is bitch?" He asked.

Amy shook her head.

"You unleashed a foul, soulless thing. And now you're about to be one. I lost my mate Darla thanks to you and my childe, and now you will be both." He said viciously, allowing his inner demon to emerge, the vampire visage sickening to her. She screamed, but she was helpless as he walked up to her. She could not fight, she could not defend herself. And she had brought it on to herself. Forgive me Buffy, was her last thought before Angelus sunk his fangs into the soft skin of her throat.

Buffy

She awoke and promptly stood up, ready for battle. Angelus was not in the room, yet he had not taken the time to restrain her, he had allowed her freedom. And that would be his biggest mistake. She strode over to the katana, picking it up. Then she returned to her boyfriend's side. She removed the nails from his hands and feet, tearing him down off the cross. His back was mutilated and severely burnt.

He needed to heal. Before Angelus returned.

Spike mumbled something unintelligible and his eyes opened up, wincing in pain. "Does God cry, pet?" He asked, trying to stand on his feet.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Does God cry?" Spike repeated, an honest sincerity on his face.

"I don't know." Buffy admitted truthfully.

Spike looked at her, sadness scribbled all over his face. "Does God cry for me?" He asked. He stood up completely and fell over in pain.

"Spike you need blood." Buffy said frantically.

"While I wasn't existing, I saw God cry. I didn't see God, but I saw him cry. I just don't know if it was for me…" He said, refusing to let go of the subject.

"Spike, take my blood, and we can talk about this later." She said, cutting the crook of her arm with her katana. She lowered it to Spike's face and he fed, lapping the blood up.

"There is no later, luv." He said after a few seconds.


	18. Sacrifices

Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow

By: Jose Gonzalez, US NAVY

Chapter 18: Sacrifices

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and all that good shit, I wish I did, I'd be rich as hell.

AN: Hey, sorry I haven't posted much lately, I've been real busy getting drunk and forgetting to write, so I apologize. This might be the end people, this could be the last chapter to this story. I meant to write twenty, but sometimes as an author, you just know where it ends, and this is it for me. Please read and review and let me know what you thought overall of the story. It means a lot to me, this being my second Buffy fic and its my baby, something I put a lot of hard work into. Thank you for everything and hopefully this week you'll get your first chapter of Dark Reflections. Take care for now. The reason I don't know if it is , is because I stopped writing in my notebook I while back. Everything after chapter two was written off the top of my head.

Adult content in this chapter, thought I'd give you a heads up.

Hours ago

Spike had let it out.

He had confessed his love for the Slayer.

He couldn't hold it in any longer and confessed how much he loved her while they were in the alleyway at the Bronze, three hours before there face off with Darla. He didn't regret it, he loved the bloody chit. Cecily had hurt him so bad when she had told William Pratt he was beneath her, leaving a inferiority complex in his psychology that had allowed Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla to abuse him in the way that they did. He tried hard to not let it get to his head, but how is a bloke supposed to take it when the girl of his dreams is an arrogant bitch who tells him he's beneath her.

Unable to deal with it, he became Spike. He put up layers upon layers of arrogance and conceitedness to not allow him to hurt once more. But then again he was love's bitch, and love had repeatedly bitch slapped him hard across the face, letting him know what a worthless piece of shit he was. To everyone else, Spike was an arrogant, cocky vampire, which was exactly what he wanted, but he had held a weak spot for Drusilla. Through all his facades, she could undoubtedly see through him. She had weakened him as well. She had used his love for her to make him a willing sex slave, something she could hurt and toss to the side when she reached her satisfaction.

That feeling… that feeling was so hurtful to him psyche that while damaging his pride and ability to love, had strengthened him into being the youngest Master Vampire to ever have existed.

And that feeling was so painful, it had allowed him to stake her. It had allowed him to shove a wooden stake through her unbeating heart, hardened into stone over years of abuse. He had killed his maker. She had essentially had been God to him, a poor undead substitute for the one who couldn't save him now. And he had felt unworthy to even be close to her, yet he had tried. He tried to get her to love him, but he didn't deserve her, or so he had thought. He had truly thought he didn't deserve love because he was a demon, yet he could feel, that should have been enough to negate that incorrect hypothesis which had become fact, due to the Council of Wankers.

It wasn't until he met Buffy that he saw how wrong he was, he William Pratt, a.k.a. Spike deserved love, just not from the Slayer. If he had once thought he was undeserving of Dru, he felt more so now. Buffy was the world to him, and he hadn't known her that long. She meant everything to his inexistence.

He loved her. But she didn't love him.

The walked in the darkness of midnight. They were headed towards their final destination. The Mansion. It would be their final destination because it would end there. Leaves crackled beneath their feet as the blonde couple held hands, taking their sweet ass time to get there. Underneath it all, they knew these next two hours, would be their last. One of them would surely die tonight.

Nothing could stop that.

Yet he still loved her. Regardless of the fact that he knew he might die, he loved her, and that wouldn't change. He loved her unconditionally even though he knew she wouldn't return the feelings, whether they had time or not. "Spike." She said, staring at him through those big, mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"Yeah, what is it pet?" He asked her, the nickname bringing a hasty smile to her lips. He could feel the tenseness the air, it wasn't all sexual.

"Spike, I know you don't wanna hear this, but this is our last night together." She said. Spike stared at her, his icy blue eyes piercing hers. Obviously she felt the same way he did.

"You think so love?" He asked, a grim smile appearing on his face.

"I know so Spike. It ends tonight, Angelus, Darla, and me." She said. His smile faltered and was rendered momentarily speechless. "I'm sorry Spike. I know you didn't wanna hear that, but I had to be honest." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why do you feel that way?" He asked, choking up as he formed the thoughts through his hesitant mouth.

"Slayer equals visions." She retorted comically, as if the situation where something to laugh about. "I had a vision last night, it was in the very end, there was this blinding light, and I died in it…" She said.

"It can't be Slayer." He said, digging deep in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes, as if they could make the situation any better. He lit one up, and dragged hard one it, the smoke billowing around him like unforgiving ectoplasm.

"It is." She replied.

"No, dammit, I'll dust before that ever happens." He said, kicking stray leaves and branches out of his way. The Mansion was a good two miles away.

"It's inevitable. That's why I wanna make the best of it, before I die." Buffy said.

"And how do you plan on doing that love?' He asked, dragging once more on his cigarette.

"First by telling you I love you Spike." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. He shook his head in reply, completely dumbfounded by her statement.

"You can't love me. I'm just an evil, soulless thing, and your the bloody Slayer." He retorted, tears streaming down his face, like a salty riverstream.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. That's why I said I'd give my virginity to a man I love, Spike, I'm offering my virginity." She said, exasperated, moistening her lips and wrapping an arm around his neck, bring his face down for a kiss. Her kiss was deepening, lighting his demon on fire. It was like a drug, addicting, and he couldn't get enough of it. Like a feen, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling the Slayer towards his growing erection.

She gasped at the feel of it, insistently pushing against her jeans, as if by strength alone he could burst through her jeans and become one inside her. "Buffy." He gasped, breaking away from the dangerous kiss, with a soft moan from the Slayer. "You don't know what you're saying." He added.

She furrowed her brows, and pushed him into the brick wall of a house. "Don't you get it Spike. I love you. This is me, all Buffy Summers, and I want you. Please don't deny me of this."

You don't love me Buffy… His mind insistently thought, but his thoughts were hazed over as she kissed him once more.

God, if it is in your will, pass this cup from my lips for I do not want to drink… He thought, still believing he was undeserving of everything the Slayer gave him.

Her breasts were heaving up and down and pressed tightly against his chest. He couldn't stop, not even if he wanted to.

I love you Spike, why don't you get it… She thought.

She grabbed his arm, after breaking the kiss and led him through the door of the house. Whether it was currently vacant or not didn't matter to her. If there was someone in there, she'd get rid of them temporarily, because nothing would stop her from showing this vampire how much she loved him. Nothing could. He was risking everything for her, everything that was against his very nature and she loved him for it. She loved him for who he was.

She loved Spike.

He just didn't realize it.

She slammed against the door hard, breaking in. Nothing would stop her from this, she had wanted him at first sight, she just denied herself of him because she thought she had loved Angel. But she didn't. It was all some kind of cracked up fairytale bullshit young girls want to believe in to hide from the truth. That love wasn't perfect, it had it flaws, except people didn't want to take the time to work around them.

Spike wasn't perfect, but she knew no one would love her like he did.

Spike slammed the door shut behind him and he and the Slayer fell to the floor, tangled in themselves. His hands found themselves in her hair by instinct, his mouth to her throat, nibbling at the nape of her neck with soft bites. She mewled at his experienced touch, and without realizing it, her blouse had come off, and her bra was unstrapped. His hands found her breasts and her nipples became erect.

"Spike…" She moaned his name, stiffening his erection. His black shirt came off over his head, and he was already working on unbuttoning her jeans. She traced kisses to his chest, stopping by his nipples, while she yanked on his belt strap. It came loose and she pulled down his pants, and grinned when she realized he had no underwear on.

"You ain't got no undies Spike." She pointed out.

"Darla won't let me wear any." He said grimly, and she instantly regretted the comment.

"I'm sorry Spike." She said, and kissed his lips once more.

"Don't apologize pet, it ain't your fault." He said, pulling her jeans down as well as her panties. Her panties were already dripping with her juices, and the smell of her arousal was like heaven to Spike.

It's the closest I'm ever getting… Spike thought.

He slid two fingers into her dripping center, her heat enveloping him entirely, and she started to grind herself on his fingers.

"You like that love?" He asked, claiming her mouth once more with his.

She nodded, feeling blissful at the friction his fingers caused. He torturously slid them in slow, leaving her panting , wanting more of him. He slid his fingers a little deeper, her rigid shaking letting him know she was near her climax. He seductively wrapped his lips around her clit and she screamed as her climax damn near drowned her in it's passionate waves, leaving her breathless. She groaned at the loss of friction when he removed his fingers from her. Using all the Slayer strength she could muster, she forced Spike to his back, and climbed on top of him. Her aching core was hovering a couple inches over his waiting cock. She would torture him like he had done to her.

She put her hands on his chest, forcing him down a bit and lowered herself onto his cock. He groaned as he was sheathed in her heat, though only the tip of his head had slid in. He tried to thrust into her, but she raised her ass in the air, backing away from his erect manhood.

She straddled his thighs and looked him in the eyes.

He knew what she was about to do.

She wrapped her lips around his cock, and he thrusted into her mouth, involuntarily. She lowered her head on his cock, taking in as much as she could, and what she couldn't she wrapped around her small hands.

She sucked him off for a bit, until she realize he was about to come. And she didn't want that just yet. She pulled off him, and she could of sworn she had heard a near indignant cry escaping Spike's lips. She grinned, and he moaned. She straddled his hips and he wanted nothing more than to finally be inside her. And she wanted the same. She looked into his cerulean blue eyes as she finally gave in and lowered herself onto his dick, and nearly shouted in pain as it broke through her.

He slid himself in the whole way, every last inch of him, and she gritted her teeth in pain.

"I'm sorry Buffy. It hurts the first time." He said, an apologetic look on his face.

"It's alright." She whispered into his ears, and the two made love in the vacant house, peacefully, yet passionately, and the world was lost somewhere in between their climaxes.

AN: Okay, so maybe there will be another chapter or so. Thanks for reading this, and I apologize for the tardiness. I will no longer let my drunkness and my love life get in the way of Spuffy fanfic. I love ya guys. Keep reading.


	19. In the End

Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow

Chapter 19: In the End

By: Jose Gonzalez, US NAVY

A/N: Hey, no reviews, what's going on people? Did the story get crappy or something, is that why there are no reviews? Please review, I need to know how successful I was with this story. Review, for the kids in Africa. For every review I get I will donate a hundred dollars to the kids in Africa. Review, or kids will starve. Lol.

Buffy pulled Spike close to her, the memory of their lovemaking clinging to them like the soul in Spike's chest, refusing to allow him to forget his trespasses. The memory clung to her, and she could not forget, how he had lovingly submitted himself completely to her, allowing her on top for the first time, had she not loved him, he would have been at a dangerous disadvantage. How easily she could of rode him, grabbed a stake, and rammed it through his heart. It didn't beat. He couldn't feel.

Yet he did. He loved her.

Tears stung her eyes, sliding down her blood stricken cheeks, mingling in with the red liquid, washing her face of blood. She still had her cut arm to his mouth, allowing him to regenerate his strength. "What do you mean there is no later?" Buffy asked. She was eerily chilled at how his words tore through her, as if he would be the martyr and not her.

"It's the end for me Buffy. The end to all of this." Spike said, his arms wrapped around her. Like a small child refusing to let go of his mother.

"Spike, you got it wrong, this is the end for me." Buffy replied, kissing him, yet tore in two from the agony that these would be there last moments together. It hurt, because she would die, and he would never believe she loved him. That's what hurt her the most.

Rivulets of blood poured out of Spike's wounds, oozing out like parasites. Due to the Slayer blood coursing his veins, his wounds began regenerating and his health was good as new. She needed him to be at his strongest when they faced Angelus, or he would dust, and she would die in vain as well. He staggered to his feet, a bemused expression crossing his face and and he hugged her.

She didn't understand why he wrapped his arms around her, binding his tall and lanky body to her small, petite one but the feeling of it was overwhelming, it was like they were one. She never wanted this connection to end.

The connection was severed. Angelus stepped in the room.

"Well what we got here?" Angelus drawled in a thick, Irish accent.

"A real man." Buffy retorted, reaching for her katana, but Angelus moved lightning quick and slammed her into the wall. Spike reached out to her, but Angelus backhanded the Cockney, sending him flying across the room into a glass panel.

"He isn't a man." Angelus said, stepping towards her and landing a vicious blow to her stomach, causing the Slayer to bend over in pain. He brought his knees up and smashed them into her nose, blood dribbling out. "He's a vampire, he's my grandchilde, you can never be with him without thinking of me." He spat vehemently, punching her across the face and the Slayer slumped down on the wall.

"Already did. We made love a couple of hours back." She retorted, grinning at the sight of making him wince in displeasure.

"You bitch." He exclaimed, kicking her in the ribcage. "You dirty slut, you holy soulless fucking bitch." Angelus said, driving his knee into her face once more.

His attacks wasn't what made her cry. But his words, coming from a man she had nearly fell in love with. Gripped by pain and despair, the Slayer didn't fight back, instead merely curled up in a fetal position, trying to lessen his blows. But that didn't stop the angry Master Vampire. Instead, he grabbed the Slayer's throat, and choked the life out of her, lifting her up in the air, helpless. She made a last desperate attempt to kick him off, but he slammed her through the drywall, never releasing her.

Her back was a torment of pain, a labyrinth of torture. She flailed at him uselessly, her legs kicking out, her nails tearing viciously through the skin on his face. While it did hurt when she sliced a good chunk of his face, he merely laughed at her feeble attempts. She saw a blinding light, it must be the light at the end of the tunnel, her weakened mind formed.

Spike

He was hurt.

His grandsire Angelus had hurled him across the room, his body smashing through a glass panel, shards of glass slicing deep into him. Through his pain, he slowly stood up, the shards bloodied up as they were stuck in him, and he slowly pulled them out, nearly screaming in pain. Angelus was too busy choking Buffy to notice. He wobbled momentarily, tired from pain and exhaustion even though the Slayer had given him her blood. He could still feel it running through him like a current threatening to drown him in it's human abyss.

His soul cried. Drowned by her blood, drenched in it. I can't let her die… He thought incoherently as his soul demanded retribution for Angelus' past crimes. It demanded an unholy revenge for what Angelus had done to him and his girl Buffy. How he had taken for granted her unconditional love, something that Spike had not been able to reach, because Angel had a soul.

I have one now too… Does she love me? He thought.

Memories of hours ago, corrupted his head. Memories of how they blissfully made love in the vacant house, how she responded in her arousal to him. It was enough to make him nearly sane.

Anger coursed through him. He couldn't stop it. He ran towards Angelus.

He wouldn't regret it.

Buffy passed out, mere seconds from dying if she couldn't get any air. Angelus' eyes swiveled to the side, but Spike had already leapt in the air bringing down a ferocious kick to his grandsire's head. Angelus' head snapped back, but Spike had already swung his right fist into his face. Angelus stumbled into the drywall, releasing Buffy.

"You're gonna regret that." Angelus said, his voice had a dangerously quite tone.

"Sorry Peaches. But that's a Kodak moment." Spike retorted, bringing his knee viciously into Angelus' gut. The vampire bent over, and Spike uppercutted him, slamming his knuckles viciously into the underside of Angelus' chin. Surprise and his aggressiveness gave him a momentary advantage, one that he would exploit to the fullest.

Angelus retaliated with a harsh kick to Spike's burned back. The wounds still hadn't fully recovered from being crucified for so long. Spike fell back, his mind faltering from fatigue and insanity, and was unsure on what to do next. Angelus leapt at him and Spike morphed, wearing his vampire visage. Angelus swung and Spike ducked around him, landing his fangs in the back of Angel's next.

Angelus tried to fight him off but found that he couldn't for Spike was latched on like a leech refusing to let go. In desperation, he slammed his fists in Spike's unguarded face, knocking him back a step, releasing his fangs. Angelus pivoted on his right foot and caught Spike with a hard kick to his sternum and the vampire crashed into the window. He was in a perilous situation for his head hung below a connected shard of glass. Angelus grabbed Spike by the hair, and was about to decapitate him.

"You got balls." Angelus said.

"You don't." Spike replied, with all the strength he could muster, he slammed his foot into Angelus' groin, knocking the air from him. Angelus fell back, landing hard on his ass, and Spike ducked from underneath the window and kicked Angelus in the face, his foot connecting with his nose, breaking it.

"You're pretty strong for a vamp." Angelus said, trying to stall for time, by aiming at Spike's arrogance.

"No, I'm the youngest Master Vampire, remember that. You created me after all." He stomped hard on Angelus' head. Angelus' skull caved in at the forehead. Not enough to give him serious brain damage, but enough to hurt like hell.

"Stop Spike. I order you to stop, I'm your grandsire." Angelus screamed.

Spike slammed his foot into Angelus' chest, pressing him hard to the floor. "Did you treat me like a grandchilde when you were shagging Dru. Answer me you bloody wanker." Spike screamed, causing the Slayer to stir in her unconsciousness.

Angelus coughed up blood, and it ran it's course down his face and his throat. Spike pounded his fists into his face, hoping to break every bone there, just to spite Angelus. As Spike went to swing another hard punch, Angelus moved out of the way, slamming his fist into Spike's chest. Spike fell of off him and Angelus began punching the crap out of him, landing hard to his face.

Spike's head was rocked back, slamming into the fire extinguisher he had installed for emergency. He fell to the floor, bleeding from the back of his head. He tried to stand up on his feet but Angelus slammed the fire extinguisher into Spike's leg. Spike screamed as his leg bone was split in two, broken. All chances of beating Angelus were flushed down the toilet to him.

Buffy will die…His soul screamed.

Leg. Leg hurts.

It's broken…. He retorted, his mind frustrated at the current situation.

Angelus punched him in the face, his face breaking the drywall and getting stuck. Spike pulled out and kicked the brooding wanker in the ribs, sending Angelus backing off. Spike ran up sideways across the wall and landed a hard kick to Angelus' face. Bam! His fist connected with his jaw, laying waste to him. Angelus had nothing better in his repertoire for defense than a low blow, rendering Spike helpless.

"Buffy's gonna die Spike. Cause you couldn't save her." Angelus said mockingly, standing up, and landing a harsh kick to Spike's ribs. The force of it was enough to send him spiraling into a wall. Spike landed on the wall with a fleshy thud. The bones in his back were nearly shot, and he was nearing paralysis.

"No, I'll dust first." Spike replied.

"What a fucking waste." Angelus said, hovering over him with a wickedly sharp axe. Spike closed his eyes, he was willing to take this death as long as Buffy would be safe.

But she was knocked unconscious, and Angelus wasn't.

The axe came sweeping down at Spike's face.

Blood squirted out.

Spike had grabbed the axe barehanded at the last second, stopping the blow that would of cut his head off. Blood dripped and landed on Spike's platinum blonde hair.

"Come on you bloody ponce, I've got my hair all bloodied up you git." He drawled, and yanked himself to his feet using the axe Angelus had.

"Get ready Peaches. This is the end." Spike smirked, his blue eyes sparkling.

AN: I guess there will be 20 chapters after all, I broke this chapter in two cause it was too long. Review please, the African kids are starving.


	20. Like a Lamb Led To It's Butcher

Destiny: A Tale of Love and Sorrow

Chapter 20: Like a Lamb Headed Towards Its Butcher

Disclaimer: I don't own shit… Not yet anyway.

AN: Hey sorry that I haven't posted, you guys probably don't know, but I live in the Naval Base in Jacksonville, and last night we got hit by the hurricane, so that's why I couldn't post. Anyway, the last chapter of the series.

Angelus stared at his grandchilde. His bravery amazed him, as well as the love Spike had for the Slayer. She made him as weak as his counterpart Angel. He pitied the fool, to have become the youngest Master Vampire and dust over a woman. But that was Spike. He was love's bitch. Always was, and would be until the day that he'd dust.

Today.

Moments from now.

"You're right Spike. This is the end, the end for you." Angelus said, his brown eyes sparkling, the only sign of unlife in his deep brown tunnels. You would of though he was a fucking zombie or something as no signs of anything passed through his dark depths, like the bottom of a deep ocean where sunlight could not go through. "I sure as hell ain't dusting, I got a world to destroy." Angelus said arrogantly, his arrogance blinding him, always allowing him to underestimate the younger Master Vampire.

"Don't you bloody get it Peaches? I don' care if I dust, as long as you dust wit me." Spike said, taking a few steps forward, advancing towards the elder. He was torn, hurt badly. When the Slayer had given him her blood he had been steadily getting stronger, only to have Angelus break him once more.

Angelus laughed. He had to be the only vampire in inexistence to be as cocky or cockier than Spike. "I am not dusting Willie, you are me lad." Angelus replied, ready to swing the axe once more.

"Let's find out then Peaches." Spike charged towards him, just as Angelus swung his axe, aiming towards the younger vampire's midsection. Spike reacted on instinct and leapt over the axe and kicked Angelus hard across the face. Angelus stumbled, spinning around swinging the axe, only to have Spike sidestep it and land a hard punch to the elder's face.

"You can't beat me Spike." Angelus said, smashing the handle of the axe into Spike's stomach, causing the younger vamp to bend over in pain.

"I don't have to, you git, as long as you're dust, it's all that matters." Spike said.

"Why Spike? Why do you do so much? Why do you try so fucking hard?" He asked angrily.

"Because I love her. And she's the world to me, she's the life I don't have." Spike said, leaping over the axe once more and landing a closeline right on Angelus' throat. Angelus fell and Spike grabbed a stake out of his duster and aimed it at Angelus chest, as he brought it down for the vicious staking. Angelus saw it coming, but couldn't move out of the way, instead, grabbed Spike's wrists before it could penetrate skin and dust him.

"You've improved William." He grinned maliciously. Spike struggled against his strength trying to bring the stake home, but Angelus would have none of it.

"You don't seem as strong as before gramps." Spike pointed out and Angelus scowled.

"You think I'm getting weak?" Angelus asked, fighting hard to not let the stake dust him.

" 'S what I said, you bloody wanker." Spike retorted. Angelus nodded and spat blood at Spike's face, getting some in his eyes. Spike fell back, instinctively bringing his hands up to his face to wipe the blood off, in which Angelus took advantage, kicking his arm holding the stake out of the way, and swung the axe once more. It was aimed directly at his head.

Buffy

She felt broken and entirely bruised, yet the Slayer was already healing. Her body was designed by the Powers that Be to take a lot of damage. She was the Slayer, her quick healing was ever evolving and a necessity to carry out with her chosen duty. She slowly stood up to her feet, her eyes losing the glaze that had been over them while in her unconscious state. She saw Angelus and Spike, and her eyes widened when Angelus spat in Spike's face, sending him stumbling back. She saw Angelus raise the the axe to swing and without thinking Buffy charged at full speed.

Her arm swung out, catching Angelus hard in the face with a hard blow. Her fist slammed into his temple with all the Slayer strength she could muster, the force cracking the side of Angelus' skull. He stumbled and fell over, clutching his eye. "You blinded me bitch." He cried out, and tried to stand up but Buffy aimed a kick at him which he avoided.

"Blind, huh." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Just the one eye." He retorted, laughing.

"Prepare to dust Cyclops." Buffy replied, sliding a stake out of her jean, and hovering the slumped form of Angelus.

"You can't kill me Slayer." Angelus said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Thanks to Amy's spell, If I die, so does Spike." Angelus replied.

"Fuck." She said, tears sliding down her face. "Go. Get the hell out of my town Angelus." Buffy yelled.

"To hell with that." Spike spoke up, kicking Angelus in the face, breaking his nose.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Buffy said desperately.

"Yea', but you deserve more than anything I can ever give you Slayer. I am a vampire, you deserve a normal life, something I can never give you." Spike said, grabbing Angelus by the front of his shirt.

"But I want you Spike, I love you." Buffy sobbed.

"Isn't this grand?" Angelus spat vehemently.

"Sod off Peaches." Spike said, punching him hard across the face.

"I love you Spike." Buffy said. "Don't leave me."

"I know you love me pet, that's why I gotta go." With that, he slammed his elbow into her gut hard enough to make her pass out once more. "Get up Peaches. This is it, the end. You ready?" He asked his grandsire.

"Yea." Angelus replied.

"Good." Spike said, getting into a defensive stance. The two Master Vampires charged at each other and landed vicious blows into each other's faces. Spike recovered quick and slammed his fist into Angelus' gut, he brought his knee into his face, and let loose with a melee of punches to the face. Angelus bleed, the blood pouring down his face.

"What a waste." Angelus said, falling back against the wall.

Spike vamped and jumped at him, sliding his fangs into Angelus' throat viciously. Blood sprayed all over the walls and furthered his bloodlust. Angelus laughed. "What's so funny?" Spike demanded.

Buffy slowly stood up.

"See you in hell." Angelus said, sliding a hidden stake into his hand, driving his stake through Spike's chest. Spike's eyes opened in shock. And Buffy screamed.

"You're right." Spike said. "But you missed, bitch." He pulled the stake out of his chest, and stabbed Angelus in the head. He grabbed Angelus by the hair and with all the strength he could muster, he ripped off his head.

There was a swirl of dust, and green eyes met blue ones.

"Guess it didn't work." Buffy said. She walked up to him and kissed him. She was happy. It was finally over, and now she could live her life with Spike. Someone who would never do her wrong because their love was eternal. She loved him so much, and was ecstatic because it was truly over. She and Spike could be together, for good.

"I love you Spike."

He smiled sadly, tears sliding down his cheeks. He had been dying to hear those words since the day Cecily belittled him. "Thanks. I've been dying to hear that. I love you too pet." He kissed her once more, and dissolved into ash before her very eyes.

"Spike…" She said desperately, picking up his ashes off the floor. "Spike." She said, as if her loving voice could return him into a corporeal form. "But I love you." She sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you…" She fell to her knees.

"SPIKE…" She screamed. Her screams tore through the night.

"I know it's not fair…" A voice said. Rupert Giles walked into the room. He wrapped his arms around the broken Slayer, tormented by the fact that the vampire she loved was gone, just a swirl of ash.

She wept.

Night of Buffy's Birthday

She was tired, emotionally drained, because he wasn't here. The man she loved. She laid in her bed around eleven o'clock. Physically exhausted, she hid under the covers. She dreamed of the events of the night before. Right up until Spike dusting, everything had been the same. This time, instead of a grim smile on his face, he smiled genuinely, something she had only seen on his face once.

"Spike." She said. "I thought you died."

"I did. I am dead. Come here pet." He said. She walked towards him, and whispered five words in her ears.

Our love will never die.

She awoke sobbing. She stared at the stars. "You're right Spike." Tears streamed down her face.

"Our love will never die."

FIN

AN: How'd u like it. I was gonna write the first chapter to Dark Reflections , but that can wait till tomorrow, this chapter has drained me. I loved it, and yes their will be a sequel, y'all just have to wait. Hey, check Dark Reflections out please, give me reviews cause its supposed to be longer than this, about 80 chapters, so keep me motivated. Later.


End file.
